PJO and HoO read the books
by EternalFear
Summary: PJO and HoO go back in time to read ten books with the gods to make a better future, with the support of the fates, and bring the Olympian family closer to each other and their children. Has some twists in there more inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is my first time making a Fanfiction and I know it's been overused, but I plan to do this to the very end unlike most of the other Reading the Books. I plan to actually do all ten in this single Fanfiction, so that is all I plan to do. Also there will be some twists and one of the twists is a harem, but I will also make a story of how these twists came to be, so do not fret my friends. Also, if you want to add your own personal retort just tell what chapter title or sentence and who will say the retort for example:**

"**I ruin a perfectly good bus," Grover said.**

"**Why would you ruin a bus?" asked Will**

**Something like the above example, but don't worry I am not bland and steal them I have a couple things too. Also, I will give a shout out to those who gave me a retort and finally I will do two reading the books one in Ancient Greece and one in modern New York. But enough talk lets get started.**

**I DO NOT own PJO or HoO, all rights go to Rick Riordan, nor do I own anything from Assassin's Creed including but not limited to outfits, hidden blades, and all weapons used in each Assassin's Creed by the assassin excluding weapons seen as guns like muskets and flintlock pistols.**

Third-person POV:

Twelve Olympian gods and Hades were having their weekly meeting (I know overused, but it's all I got, sorry, I really am.) with Hestia attending her Hearth (who here thinks Hestia is the better of all the other gods?). It was the usual non-sense:

Zeus and Poseidon complaining on whose domain is better

Demeter complaining to Hades about taking her daughter Persephone

Artemis and Apollo on who is older and Artemis telling her brother to stop flirting on her hunters

Hermes on his phone, Hephaestus working on something, Dionysus on a wine magazine, Aphrodite on her make-up, Ares cleaning his weapons, Hera with a bored look, and Athena reading a book

When all of a sudden 23 flashes appeared in the throne room, except one was 25 feet high from the others.

"AHH-Oomph," the man that fell groaned, looked at the sky and yelled "Are you serious! You couldn't of set me down like the rest!" He had a hood to cover his face

"Oh be quiet seaweed brain you know it wouldn't of hurt either way." said one of the people that had a hood as well.

"But you all landed on your feet safely while I was put higher," the said man complained.

It was at this point that that the drama queen of Olympus decided to speak, "WHO ARE AND WHY DO YOU DISTURB AN OLYMPIAN COUNCIL MEETING?!"

The 23 figures finally realized where they were and looked to where the gods are. Then Chiron trotted forward and bowed to the gods, then said "Lord Zeus did you not summon us?", but there was something wrong with how Chiron looked, he looked like he has not been sleeping for a week and day-old tears streaks were on his face.

At this point the gods were confused to this for they have not summoned them. Then Hera spoke up "No we haven't summon you."

Now it was Chiron and 17 others to look confused turn to look confused, because the 18 thought they summoned him, but the look didn't last long when there was another flash and a medium-sized chest landed on top of the man that the woman called seaweed brain, "What is this?! Make me feel pain day!?" said man screamed.

"Oh hush, and take it like a man," said another woman as she went up to the chest and found a note, "There's a note here," the woman picked up the note and was about to read it out loud until someone interrupted.

"Wait, before you go any farther, what year is it?" Said a boy with blonde hair.

"Why is that important?" asked Hermes

"Well, just want to make sure since we were just teleported out of nowhere?" said the blonde boy

"Um, 2001, why?" proclaimed Apollo

Chiron, the blonde boy and sixteen others were surprised because they all were from 2014.

"That can't be true, because we were from 2014," said a girl that looked native american

"Ok we can all safely assume all of you are from the future, lets read the note and then skip to introductions," said Athena

The woman that had the note began to read:

_Dear gods and confused demigods,_

_We have sent twenty-three people from the_ _future to the past, to read five books about a certain hero in this room about the past. The reason being is because we are tired of innocent deaths of demigods so to prevent the deaths of many demigods you will read these ten books to prevent those deaths. If you are still confused then it goes like this, we the fates are tired of cutting the string of demigods who have done nothing wrong . Who were killed by monsters because their godly parents would not help them, so you shall read these books to prevent these deaths AND to become a better family. Remember this is your only shot to change DO NOT mess it up. Also, there is to be no harm to ANYONE that comes into this room and we mean ANYONE, so there will be people that some hate but no harm will come to them._

_Sincerely,_

_The Fates._

_P.S Demigods say your godly parents and titles, also two of the five hooded-people except just the name of the one with the black robes with sea-green trimmings, and the woman, but both your names._

"Well that explains it, so say your names, parent, and titles," says Poseidon

The blonde boy walks up first, "My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor and one of the seven." Zeus perked up at the name of his son and switched to Jupiter momentarily.

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, and one of the seven." Aphrodite looked up at her daughter and smiled at her, who smiled back.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user, and one of the seven," Hephaestus looked at his son and grinned at him while Leo gave him a thumbs up.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Lieutenant of Artemis," Zeus looked at his daughter, while Artemis asked and scared for the answer, "What happened to Zoe?"

"I'm sorry milady." Artemis had tears coming out.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, ghost king and born before the pact of the big three" Nico exclaimed quickly seeing as how Zeus was about to scream at Hades.

"Grover Underwood, satyr, chosen one of Pan, and Lord of the Wild."

Hermes perked from this, "You found my son?" he asked bewildered. Grover nodded, but with a sad look.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, drakon slayer,"

Ares looked at his daughter in surprise and said, "As in, _the_ drakon?" She simply nodded and Ares smiled( But not for long).

"Conner-" said Conner

"And Travis" said Travis

Both "Stoll, sons of Hermes, pranksters ordinaire." Hermes gave his sons a mischievous smile which they returned.

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, no titles."

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, no titles."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, clear-sighted mortal, immortal Oracle," Apollo looked at his new Oracle and jumped up and down saying " I got a new oracle!"

"Hazel Levezque, daughter of Pluto, one of the seven, also born before the Pact." Hades looked at his daughter and turned into Pluto and back.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, one the seven," Ares did the the same thing and turned to Mars.

"Calypso and I don't know how I got out of the island, there was a flash and now I'm here."

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, praetor," Athena glared discreetly at Reyna.

"I go by two names because well because I am two people," she took a deep a breath and said "Sally Jackson, but my real name is Lupa," there was silence for a second until Zeus boomed, "LUPA YOU BROKE YOUR OATH!" he took out his master bolt and fired. Lupa was wide-eyed with fear until someone got in front of her and deflected the blast.

"Did you not listen to the letter Zeus, the fates said not to harm anyone." the male with the hood said.

"But she broke her oath!"

"So, it doesn't matter get used to it."

Who are you to speak to me like that?!"

"I'll tell you later," the hooded man looked still was in front of Lupa, just in case.

"Ok, with that over, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena but I am also not, Architect of Olympus, and one of the seven." She pulls down her hood to reveal a gorgeous face that makes Aphrodite look like Typhon. Then they also noticed the type of clothing five of the people had hoods with clothing that looked like assassins clothing, but decided to question it later.

"Wait what do you mean you are my daughter, but also not my daughter," Athena was afraid she did something to offend her daughter.

"I did not disown you, but it is complicated so I will tell you later," Athena relaxed, but still wanted to know what complicated thing.

"So my name is Percy Jackson and the letter said that I will only say my parents name and titles for it may cause problems," after he finished his sentence, pulled down his hood and revealed THE most handsome face in the entire universe with his messy black hair and sea-green, black, and red eyes, literally he has no pupil or anything. Both his eyes are pure black, red, and sea-green swirling around each other, but never mixing. All the girls in the room blushed except for the ones with the hoods. No one noticed the worried look that Poseidon had over his son but was also surprised that Lupa was Sally Jackson. What happened next was a galloping centaur heading straight for his star student in a back- breaking hug and tears on Percys shirt. They let the teacher see his student again, after a while Chiron let go of Percy, only to be crushed by a mother with tears in her eyes and go into deep heart-breaking sobs that only a mother can make her son really guilty(Remember this was during the Son of Neptune). Percy did feel really guilty for doing this to her and just held her there for he didn't know for how long. After all was settled Apollo asked,"So, are you three going to reveal yourselves?" thinking they are as beautiful as the Annabeth girl.

"No," all three said in unison.

"Why not?" that was still Mr. Sunshine

"Because the letter said only two of us are to reveal ourselves and we are wasting time so lets get started with the books." said an impatient Percy "So, what are the books called?"

Annabeth picked up the book, read the title to herself and started to laugh, so Thalia picked up the book and said out loud "Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Theif." After she said that everyone started laughing. When the laughing stopped Athena picked up the book and said

"I'll read first." before she spoke four more lights flashed in the room there stood . . .

**Soooooooo cliffhanger, right guys? Tell me what you guys think good, bad, horrible, I should kill myself? Give me deep criticism of what you think and don't hold back and before I go out, I will try to update each week through week and a half, despite school. If I haven't mentioned this then I will now: I swear on the river Styx that I will never abandon any story that I will make and I will make different fanfictions of percy pairing with different girls from the PJO and HoO series, but only girls, no guy on guy, and if I offend anyone with that previous comment, I did not mean to offend you, I swear on the river Styx, it's just that I'm straight and will be making ratings M and T only, so yeah other than that thank you for your time and patience this is EternalFear signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Lightning Thief

**A/N Hey everybody welcome to another chapter of Reading the Books. So this will be a quick A/N. I will like to point out that a lot of the important characters will be here not all of them but a lot of them. Also the others from 2014 did not react because they were still comprehending that Percy was back and different, they will be in more shock when you see what I put in this one, so thats it, now back to the show. Also, I know I said that there were three other hooded women, besides Annabeth, but just imagine there was four. Trust me I got a plan for this.**

Third-Person POV:

There stood the four heroes of old in full greek armor: Hercules, Theseus, Perseus, and Orion. Everything was peaceful for about five seconds until someone yelled, "You!" Everyone turned to who yelled and saw Percy being constrained by Annabeth and the other hooded women with Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Clarisse.

"Percy! We know how much you want to kill them, but remember what the Fates said!" Annabeth tried to calm him down and it slowly worked, but barely.

"Fine." Percy hesitantly stopped.

"Would you four mind introducing yourselves?" asked a concerned Zeus.

"Theseus, son of Poseidon."

"Orion, Son of Poseidon." Percy was giving him a deadly glare with barely controlled rage.

"Perseus, son of Zeus."

"Hercules, son of Zeus." Percy did the same thing to him, as a note appeared in front of Annabeth.

"What does it say, daughter?"

"It says:

_Dear Gods and demigods,_

_We brought the heroes of the past for the time being, we are sorry if this caused some problems for some of you-_Percy, Artemis, and Thalia-_but let be for now. Also other people will be arriving shortly and this next part is for Percy." _After Annabeth finished, she gave it to Percy. He read it over and started to tear up, but the look in his eyes, these were tears of regret, sadness, and most importantly happiness, pure happiness. There was a sudden flash in the room and there stood four people that were supposed to be dead and Tyson. Percy was the only one to run up because he was not in shock. The first ones he run up to was Zoe and Bianca and just broke down right there. As much time has past he still blamed himself for all their deaths.

"Perseus, it is nice to see you as well, but I don't think my lady wishes to see you hug her two hunters." Zӧe soothed Percy. He let go of them and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Now then-" she slapped Percy and by the sound of it, it was...HARD. "STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR SOMETHING THAT WE CHOSE TO DO, OUR DEATHS WERE OF OUR OWN CHOICE!" Percy was taken aback by the slap, but knew she was right, they all chose to die for what was right and now that they are here and can start over, he was not going to waste a single moment moping around. "Your right Zoe, thank you." He went and greeted all his dead friends and got a bro hug two more slaps and three quick pecks on the cheek , while the other demigods did as well. Nico ran up to his sister and cried in her shoulders, Clarisse went to Silena and cried silent tears, Thalia and Zoe started apologizing for what happened in the past. All in all it was a very tearful reunion. Then a small earthquake started forming and saw Tyson run up to Percy, who braced himself. "Big brother it is good to see see you alive," Percy still can't get over the fact that Tyson can really hug even though it does not hurt him anymore.

"It's good to see you too Tyson, now can you put me down!" Tyson dropped Percy and rubbed his neck sheepishly. After all was settled, Hestia conjured up couches for everyone, even the gods and they all sat down on them. Except, Leo, Piper, and Jason were thinking the same thing: _So this is Percy Jackson_. Even then, the demigods from 2014 jumped on Percy and gave him hugs, or the guys bro hugs and some of the girls gave him a peck a on the cheek, even Clarisse(shocker).

"So, would you introduce yourselves young ones." said Zeus

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

"Tyson, cyclops, son of Poseidon."

"Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

"Zӧe Nightshade, dead lieutenant of Artemis."

"Who is your godly parent?" asked Athena

"I cannot say the Fates have told me not to say my parentage."

"Wait Zoe, how can you speak perfect english?" Artemis knew her dead lieutenant spoke old english.

"The Fates gave me an update on the new language, milady."

"Ok, now that we are done with all this now can I read?" I'll leave to guess who that was.

"Go ahead." Zeus waved his hand

"Okay." She opened the book and read, "**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**"

"How do you ACCIDENTALLY vaporize your pre-algebra teacher." asked Bianca

"No spoilers." Percy remembers Mrs. Dodds and the museum.

"**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood."**

"Who does? It can get you killed in more ways than one." said Thalia. The gods had worried looks on their faces, for their kids.

"**If you're reading this because you think you might be one my advice is:**"

"Hit the deck Kelp-Head is giving advice!" yelled Thalia

"Why what's wrong with Percys advice." asked Poseidon

"Percy's not really good at giving advice." Annabeth says simply.

"Thanks for the confidence, guys." deep sarcasm in Percy's voice.

"**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to live a normal life."**

"If only, Percy if only." said Katie

"**Being a half-blood is dangerous."**

"Check." said Conner

"**It's scary."**

"Yup." Said Travis

"**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways."**

"Correct." both said at the same time. Now the gods and Sally/Lupa were really worried and some paled for the safety of their kids.

"**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened."**

"Don't we all." whispered Silena and Beckendorf put his arm around her, which didn't go unnoticed by Aphrodite and Hephaestus.

"**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_ **sense it too, and they'll come for you."**

"Who are they?" asked Apollo. Artemis smacked Apollo upside the head.

"Monsters, you idiot."

"Oh."

"**Don't say I didn't warn you."**

"You didn't warn me Percy." Nico said.

"Well sorry but I was too busy fighting the MANTICORE." Poseidon and Sally/Lupa paled at this.

"**My name is Percy Jackson. **

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York."**

"**Am I a troubled kid?"**

"YES!" yelled everyone that knows him.

"Thank for the confidence guys."

"**Yeah. You could say that."**

"See even you agree with us." said Annabeth.

Percy pouted and Annabeth kissed him on the cheek while Athena raised an eyebrow.

"**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it,"**

"Why would you have a short miserable life?" asked Poseidon

"You'll see." was all he said.

"**but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff."**

"Sounds fun." two people said that guess who.

"No, it sounds like torture." said Hermes

"**I know-it sounds like torture."**

"Humph."

"**Most Yancy field trips are. **

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. **

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smells like coffee." **

"Isn't that you, Chiron?" asked Katie

"Yes."

"**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and lets us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep."**

"YOU SLEPT IN CLASS?!" you know who they were.

"I want Chiron as my Latin teacher." said Leo

"I'm sorry, but class was boring." Let's just say that Percy will have to go to school and not sleep in class.

"**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble."**

"Think wrong, Kelp-for-Brains. Trouble follows you wherever you go." said Thalia.

"**Boy, was I wrong." **

"See even book you agrees with me"

"**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

At this everyone was laughing.

"**And the time before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool. I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that . . . Well, you get the idea."**

Everyone were now on the floor laughing, crying tears of joy, and clutching their stomachs.

"This guys a gold mine." Apollo laughed. It took everyone ten minutes to relax and even then they were giggling every now and then.

"**This trip, I was determined to be good."**

"Not a chance, Perce." Nico and Grover said.

"**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich."**

Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth clenched their teeth together.

"Ewwwwwww." said all the girls.

"**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled."**

"You think so highly of me Percy." Grover said with deep sarcasm.

"Well it was true, wasn't it G-man?" Grover didn't say anything.

"**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria."**

"Stupid satyrs and enchiladas." mutter Dionysus, but had a hidden knife aim at his throat faster than thought possible.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" growled Percy. Dionysus paled and started to sweat, then muttered a sorry. Everyone, but the hooded women and Annabeth, were shocked big time by the speed that he went, no one, not even the gods with their godly powers could see anything, not even a blur.

"Continue, Athena." Percy said, while making his way back to the five women.

"**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his brown curly hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-"**

"WHAT?" screamed Lupa.(Remember Poseidon doesn't want them to know Percy was his son, but he is still furious as well)

"It's not how you think, just keep listening."

"**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip."**

"Oh." said Lupa with an embarrassed blush and Poseidon calmed down.

"'**I'm going to kill her,' I mumbled."**

"Do it!" Ares yelled hoping to get some action.

"**Grover tried to calm me down. 'It's ok. I like peanut butter.'"**

"I do too, but on my hair?" asked Thalia while Grover blushed.

"**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

'**That's it.' I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat."**

Ares mumbled about worthless satyrs and got thrown two throwing knives.

"'**You're already on probation,' he reminded me 'You know who'll get blamed if anything happens.'"**

"Even if it wasn't your fault?" asked Hermes

"Yes," was all he got

"**Looking back on it, I wish I'd deck Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into."**

**Mr. Brunner led the tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. **

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years."**

"Longer than that, demigod." said Athena

"I'm not a demigod anymore, Athena."

"How-?"

"Later, just keep reading." Athena had a look of rage, but immediately dismissed it seeing as how he had a hidden blade at Dionysus's throat in a mere millisecond.

"**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the side. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,"**

"I'm surprised you're even listening, Kelpy." Thalia laughed, while Percy pouted

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek as with the rest of the other four girls and he perked up immediately, but the kiss didn't go unnoticed by everyone..

"**but everyone around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye."**

"_Hmmm where have I heard of her?" _thought Hades. While Nico, Grover, and Annabeth immediately knew who Percy was talking about. While some- _Athena and Artemis_-knew what he was talking about, meaning they knew it was a monster.

"**Mrs. Dodds was this little math from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown."**

"Yeah right, 'nervous breakdown'"said Artemis

"**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn."**

"No, that's Nico." said Thalia while get a indigent "HEY!" from said person.

"**She would point her crooked finger at me and say 'Now, honey,' real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month**."

"That's harsh." said Hermes

"**One time, after she'd made erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, 'You're absolutely right.'"**

"Oh my gods, Grover we are so gonna teach you to lie better, how does 3:00 from Monday to Friday, sound?" said Travis while Connor wrote this down on a notepad. Grover can do nothing, but nod knowing this was a battle he couldn't win.

"**Mr. Brunner kept talking about greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, 'Will you **_**shut up**_**?**

**It came out louder than I meant it to."**

"Of course it did seaweed brain." Annabeth laughed and everyone else laughed as well.

"**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

'**Mr. Jackson,' he said, 'did you have a comment?'**

**My face was totally red. I said, 'No,sir.'"**

This made another round of laughter.

"**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. 'Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?'"**

"Fifty drachmas Percy doesn't get it right." Apollo told Hermes

"You're on."

"Idiots." said Artemis, Thalia ,and Zӧe and smiled at each other.

"**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I recognized it. 'That's Kronos eating his kids, right?'"**

"Ha, pay up sucker." Apollo grudgingly handed over the money.

"Why did you have to choose that one, Chiron?" asked Demeter

"Well, I knew he had the right answer."

"Yes, but fathers belly is not the best of places." The other major gods grunted in agreement, besides Zeus.

"'**Yes,' Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. 'And he did this because . . .'**

'**Well . . .' I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-'"**

"GOD?! THAT IS AN INSULT TO US." but even then he could do no more than scream.

"Peace brother, I am sure Chiron will correct the boy, isn't it that right Chiron?" Chiron nodded his head in agreement, while Zeus grumbled.

"'**God?' Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See?"

"'**Titan,' I corrected myself. 'And . . . he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.'"**

"Then I think Zeus resembles a rock, if father was stupid to see that." said Hades while everyone else laughed at Zeus' red face.

"I do not resemble a rock." Zeus said but this came in with more laughter. "Keep reading."

"'**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-'**

'**Eeew!' said one of the girls behind me."**

"Eeew is right, try living in it?" Hera said looking green.

"'**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans,' I continued. 'and the gods won.'"**

"You just summed up hundreds of years of fighting in a couple of sentences, how?" asked Jason

"I'm that skilled."

"Sure you are seaweed brain." Annabeth said through a snort and giggling, until Percy started tickling her.

"Ahh, P-Percy stop t-tickling m-me."

"**Some snickers from the group."**

"But, he got it right." said Theseus which spooked everyone since the heroes of the old haven't said a thing.

"**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, 'Like we're going to use this in real life. Like this is going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'**

'**And why, Mr. Jackson,' Brunner said, 'to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?'"**

"She got busted!" exclaimed Nico

"'**Busted,' Grover muttered**

"Oh great I think like goat boy." Nico muttered while his hands on his head and everyone but Grover laughing at the name, except Hercules, who thought it was a stupid name like seaweed brain.

"'**Shut up,' Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears."**

"Or horse ears." said Travis remembering all the pranks that Chiron stopped and the demigods nodded their heads in agreement.

"**I thought about his question and shrugged. 'I don't know, sir.'"**

"'**I see.' Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest pit in the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?'"**

"How is that a happy note to go for lunch?" asked Hermes to no one in particular.

"**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses."**

"When aren't boys acting like doofuses?" asked Artemis.

Aw, come on sis you have to love some of us." Apollo was hit with a boxing glove on his manhood, while Orion wanted a way to impress Artemis to get her to like her(which will never happen).

"**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, 'Mr. Jackson.'**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner, 'Sir?'**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go-intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything."**

"I am a teacher, I have seen many things, good and bad, peaceful and dangerous. I have seen many prosper and fail." Chiron had a sad look remembering everything that he has been through.

"Keep reading." Percy said.

"'**You must learn the answer to my question.' Mr. Brunner told me.**

"'**About the Titans?'"**

"'**About real life . And how your studies apply to it.'"**

"Seaweed brain."

"'**Oh.'"**

"The great Percy Jackson answer everyone." said Thalia to lighten the mood and it worked that everyone laughed

"'**What you learn from me,' he said, 'is vitally important. I expect it to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.'**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard."**

"It was to prepare you for in case you were important and I was right, wasn't I." the great wisdom of Chiron.

"I know that now, and forever Chiron, and your wisdom will always be the one we all follow." the demigods and Annabeth all shook their heads, for the teacher has been the second father that they all wished for.

"**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: 'What ho!' and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I have never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as **_**good**_**; he expected me to be **_**better**_**. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral"**

"I have, she was like a daughter to me, an energetic one." he said with deep sadness.

"Do you know who was her godly parent or was she mortal?" asked Hestia

"A daughter of Aphrodite." It was a whisper, but everyone heard.

"Oh." said Aphrodite at the point of breaking.

Percy upon seeing his teachers sad look got to the center of everyone and they all looked at him.

"Percy, what are you doing?" asked Annabeth. All Percy did was made a fist with his right hand, cupped it with his left hand, closed his eyes and energy coursed through his hands, but this energy was different, it was a feeling of memories, of happiness, of Joy. When Percy spread his arms out, there was a flash and a twelve year old girl was right there in front of everyone with eyes wide open, until they landed on Chiron and she ran to her father, in all but blood, with tears of joy and they both embraced each other as if one will disappear from the other. Something Percy never had or will have for that matter(You'll understand when I do the story). So he will let others have their happiness, despite how he is seen.

"Ok, now let's get back to the story shall we everyone?" As soon as the words left Percy's mouth he was tackled by a very happy centaur.

"Thank you my boy, thank you."

"Chiron this is my gift to you, you deserve happiness." Percy said it in a whisper, so only Chiron heard, but the old centaur heard a crack when Percy said _happiness._

"Let's continue the story."

"**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge thunderstorm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever soon over the city. I figured it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in."**

"What are you two fighting about now? asked Hera, both Poseidon and Zeus were confused and curious, as well.

"I don't know." they said at the same time.

"**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing."**

"She your child?" asked Artemis

"Nope." was Hermes simple answer.

"Mortal ignorance is beyond my comprehension." Everyone was surprised that Hephaestus spoke since he was quiet most of the time."

"**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that**_ **school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it anywhere else."**

"You aren't a loser freak, Percy remember that." Lupa knew her son was something more, she cared for him no matter what.

"Wait, how was it that you were with Poseidon and with your pack at the same time?" asked Apollo

"Well, I separated myself into two persons, one being me the other being Sally Jackson. So, my Sally Jackson self was at New York at the time."

"But, why was she there?"

"I don't know, I just let my other self be."

"But, how did you and whatever guy, you know had _i-_"

"Ok, we are not discussing that. Please continue reading, Athena." Percy _did not_ want to know about his parents love life. While Lupa was beat red, as was Poseidon, but he did it discreetly.

"'**Detention?' Grover asked.**

'**Nah,' I said. 'Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius.'"**

"Finally, kelpy you admit that you aren't smart." Percy blasted her with cold water.

"JACKSON, d-d-dry m-me now." Percy was laughing at her angry face until eight slaps to the head changed his mind, Thalia shocked Percy, but found out that it didn't hurt him.

"Nice try, Sparky but that doesn't work on me anymore, especially with my skin." Athena kept reading in case something else happened.

"**Grover** **didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, 'Can I have your apple?'"**

Everyone was laughing at Grovers comment and his red face, "Only you goat boy only you." Thalia said. Grover's face got even more red and everyone laughed harder.

"Just keep reading, please."

"**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the steam of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat, I haven't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I have to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me."**

"Oh, Percy."

"Awwwwwwwww." All the girls cooed for the love that Percy had for his mom and Lupa was touched that her son loved her like that, but that moment didn't last when Ares spoke.

"The wittle bwaby misses his mwommy, how cute." Hercules snickered at this.

"Yes, I do miss my mom, don't you Ares? Oh, wait you still live with yours on Olympus." Everyone was laughing at Ares angered face.

"Watch it, kid-"

"Kid? Dude, I have a lot more brain cells than you."

"Ares stop this bickering, I love the way he loves his mom." Everyone was surprised that Aphrodite spoke, since, even though she was listening, she was doing her nails.

"Why do you care? It's just a lousy kids life."

"I do care, and if you don't stop there will be consequences."

"Like what?"

Keep being like that and you'll see." This made everyone see them strangely, since they have a feeling what this consequence was and that she was actually paying attention.

"**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table."**

"Oo, maybe I could make one of those with hydraulics, speakers, cup holders-"

"Ok, we get it, you want to make a pimped out wheelchair, Repair Boy, ask your dad later." Piper did not really want to hear about what he wants to make, while Hephaestus was happy to have an energetic son.

"**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap."**

Teeth started grinding from Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

"'**Oops.' She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos."**

"Ewww, even I don't think I wanted to know that description." Everyone rolled their eyes at Aphrodite.

"**I tried to stay my cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, 'Count to ten, get control of your temper.' But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears."**

'_Only one person,' _thought Zeus and Hades, eyeing Poseidon suspiciously.

"**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her nutt in the fountain, screaming, 'Percy pushed me!'"**

"POSEIDON!" Zeus and Hades yelled at the same time

"YOU SIRED A CHILD." Zeus was about to call out his master bolt until Poseidon retaliated in a calm voice

"You both have no right to yell at me brothers, as I recall you Zeus have two forbidden children in this room and you Hades have three children in this room, as well. You don't see me biting off their heads, so both of you shut up."Zeus and Hades shut up immediately, mostly Zeus, since what he said was true.

"So, you're my half brother, huh?" Theseus decided to walk up to his younger half brother, also Orion.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Percy did not really want to talk to Orion, but he didn't really have to, because he saw Orion looking at Artemis, but he didn't do anything because he knew where she was in the future. He also saw that Theseus was checking out Athena and decided to tease him later, in the mean time:

"And besides your little stick can't hurt me either way." Everyone, but the hooded women and Annabeth, looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What? It's true, if you want me to prove it-Percy walks to a spot away from everyone-blast me." Zeus, without hesitation blasted Percy, but when the smoke cleared Percy was fine, not even a scratch. There were dumb-founded faces from the gods, Lupa, Chiron, and the demigods, while Percy went back to his spot.

"Keep your mouths open, let's see who catches more flies." The hooded women and Annabeth started giggling, while everyone closed their mouths. Athena started reading to stop any fighting.

"**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: 'Did you see-'**

'**-the water-'**

'**-like it grabbed her-'**

"That is so sick." Leo said excitedly, Jason grudgingly agreed.

"You think that's sick, just wait until he has better control of his water powers." the demigods and satyr are remembering all the times Percy used his _sick_ water powers.

"Continue reading Athena." Zeus was starting to go into his paranoid state how Percy could be a dangerous enemy.

"**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I know I was in trouble again."**

"When aren't you in trouble Percy?" said one of the hooded women.

"**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. 'Now, honey-'**

'**I know,' I grumbled. 'A month erasing workbooks.'"**

"No, don't ever guess your punishment or else they will give you that and more." Hermes said while his sons agreed.

"**That wasn't the right thing to say."**

"It never is, Perce." said Grover.

"'**Come with me,' Mrs. Dodds said.**

'**Wait!' Grover yelped. 'It was me. **_**I**_ **pushed her.'"**

"You are a good friend, Grover." Grover thanked Hestia, while the girls cooed at him.

"**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death."**

"Thanks, G-man."

"Anytime, Perce."

"**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

'**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood,' she said.**

'**But-'**

'**You-**_**will**_**-stay-here.'**

**Grover looked at me desperately**

'**Its okay, man,' I told him. 'Thanks for trying.'**

'**Honey,' Mrs, Dodds barked at me. '**_**Now**_'

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare."**

"I bet it isn't that scary." Nico said

"That's because I never did it on you."

"Oh, yeah let's see whos is worse." Nico looked at Percy and gave him a I'll-kill-you-later stare, a few people shivered at the sight of it, but when Percy did it, Annabeth and the four hooded women covered their eyes, time felt like it froze, the ones who saw it lost their color, no one could of spoke, and they couldn't move. After Percy was done, everyone tried to forget the memory of those eyes that penetrate your soul and bring your worst fears to life. Athena decided to keep reading, mainly to distract herself from those monster eyes.

"**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?"**

"Monster." Everyone said, temporarily forgetting about those eyes.

"**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things."**

"If only it was our brains." Katie said.

"**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

The tension in the room started to grow.

"**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel."**

"I was trying to get Chirons attention."

"So, you would allow my son to get hurt?" Poseidon asked, while Lupa was worried for her son, even though he was right in this very room.

"No my lord, I wanted her to not notice that I would follow her."

"Smart plan." Athena said.

"**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop."**

"I wish that was the plan," Percy said.

"**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us the gallery was empty."**

The tension grew more.

"**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling."**

Now they knew it was a monster, they were just waiting which one it was.

"**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it . . .**

'**You've been giving us problems, honey,' she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, 'Yes, ma'am'"**

None of the demigods wanted to say something with the tension.

"**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather. 'Did you really think you would get away with it?'**

**The look on her face was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, 'I'll - I'll try harder, ma'am.'**

**Thunder shook the building**

'**We are not fools, Percy Jackson,' Mrs. Dodds said. 'It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.'**

A lot of people that knew Percy or are starting to like him were holding their breaths

"**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room."**

At this, the tension disappeared and everyone was laughing and some were on the floor laughing.

"**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer**_ **from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book."**

Everyone were laughing to their hearts content while Athena was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU? That is a good book. Daughter, why would you let this happen."

"I didn't know!" She turned to Percy, "Perseus Jackson, how dare you not read that book?!"

"Does it help that I have ADHD?!"

"I am going to make you read that book when we get back!"

"Fine." Percy knew this was an argument he couldn't win.

"'**Well?' she demanded.**

'**Ma'am, I don't . . .'**

'**You're time is up,' she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons."**

Everyone was silent until Poseidon screamed, "HADES!" and started choking Hades. It took all the gods to pry him off of Hades.

"Why would you send a Fury after my son!"

"I don't know, but it must have been for a good reason. Let us read to find." Hades was wondering as well why he would attack the boy.

"If you do not have a valid reason, I will make sure you fade." Everybody was surprised by his calm voice, since he was strangling just a few moments ago, to Hades but knew it wasn't a threat to take lightly.

"**Then things got even stranger."**

"How do things get even more stranger?" asked Apollo but got no answer.

"**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand."**

Poseidon relaxed knowing what the pen was and Percy brought it out, in pen form.

"'**What ho, Percy!' he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes."**

The tension was high again and people were holding in their breaths again.

"**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword."**

"Wimp." Ares said and got blasted by ice cold sea water and a tomahawk an inch away from his manhood.

"**She snarled, 'Die, honey!'**

**And she flew straight at me. **

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword"**

"How is swinging a sword a natural thing. I'd drop it and run." Conner said trying to ease the tension and it worked for some, since they gave a chuckle.

"**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_"

"You actually destroyed one of my Furies?" Hades was shocked, while mostly everyone else cheered(Remember there some that don't care much: Hercules and Dionysus, Ares only wants action)

"**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me."**

This sent a shiver down the demigods backs.

"**I was alone**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there, but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated by magic mushrooms or something."**

"Magic mushrooms? Awesome!" said Travis and Conner at the at the same time, while everyone else rolled their eyes at the boys.

"**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, 'I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt.'"**

"Who," said Poseidon, Theseus, and Orion.

"**I said, 'Who?'"**

Everyone was laughing at Poseidon and his two other sons, while the three and Percy said at the same time, "Like Father, Like Sons."

"**Our **_**teacher**_**. Duh!**

**We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away."**

"Ah, gotta love the Mist." said Hermes

"**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, 'Who?'**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me."**

"It's a good thing we are gonna teach you how to lie. Huh, Grover?" Travis said and Grover just shook his head.

"'**Not funny, man,' I told him. 'This is serious.'**

**Thunder boomed overhead."**

"Apparently, father thinks so, too." said Perseus, sitting next to his sister Thalia.

"**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up a little distracted. 'Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensils in the future, Mr. Jackson.'**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

'**Sir,' I said, 'where's Mrs. Dodds?'**

**He stared at me blankly. 'Who?'"**

"Now Chiron can lie, but he still needs practice on changing subjects." said Travis.

"'**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher.'**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. 'Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?'"**

"There that's it for this chapter, who's next?" asked Athena.

"I think we should all get something to eat since all thirteen of you just finished a weekly meeting." said Hestia, which nobody disagreed on, and went to the kitchen to go get lunch.

**That is it for this chapter, so thanks for reading. Also, if any of you have any confusion in this chapter tell me and I will clear it up for you, and when I said that I will be updating from a week to week and a half I mean in between 7-11 days, so yeah. Final thing, please give me a Review, even if it's to improve on something or just a comment, just please Review, it will help me get better and don't worry, I will make the story that I promised first I have to think it through, so do not fret my friends. That's it, so thanks again for reading and have a wonderful day. This is EternalFear, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reveal

**A/N Okay so I read over my last chapter and saw that I made a mistake, so the part that says: Wait, how was it that you were with Poseidon and with your pack at the same time? Switch "Poseidon" with "some other guy" because they still don't know that Percy is the son of Poseidon. Also, what I wanted to do with Lupa being Sally is one of those mysteries that are rather left unsolvable, since gods do some things without even thinking. So, a bit of the story I will make will be explained here. That's it lets continue with the story.**

Third Person POV:

Everyone went to the kitchen and saw a feast already ready for them, it consisted of mostly meat like steak, chicken, pork, ham, burgers, hot dogs and all that good stuff. Everyone was seated closer to their friends and family, the demigods from 2014 close together on one side of the table, Percy with the hooded women around him and Annabeth on his lap, The heroes of old close to each other and the gods closer to each other. It was a peaceful dinner, with no fighting of any kind, and it was like that for thirty minutes until Athena spoke the unanswered question:

"So daughter, would you explain how you are my daughter not my daughter?" Everyone stopped their conversations and listened closely, Annabeth and Percy got up and Annabeth spoke

"Ok, to not give _too _much away, Percy and I are ancient beings. Yes, we were born from you two, so that does make us your kids, but we are beings that were born before anything was created and we vanished, but not faded, vanished, left without a trace, but the power that we had, we turned them into an emotion because that emotion is our actual name." A lot of them don't understand as much, but when Annabeth said _ancient beings _ they thought of something, a thought that could be true, but needed confirmation.

"So, does that mean that both of you are older than Chaos?" asked Athena

"Yes." Annabeth and Percy said at the same time. There were no words that could be said, two people older than Chaos were standing right in front of them, meaning that they have more than enough power to kill them without even a thought.

"So, is that you your skin is so tough, son?"

"Yeah, it comes with the perk of being, well me, and only a special kind of metal can cut my skin."

"What type of metal?" asked a paranoid Zeus.

"Well, I can tell you, you will never find it anywhere in any universe, dimension, or future." Now this peaked their interest, wondering where they can get this metal.

"And, are you four also ancient beings?"

"No, but if we reveal ourselves you will know us instantly." said one of the hooded women.

Now, everyone could get a good look at their assassin clothes and saw that they are black and different colors, one has ice blue with black, another orange with black, another white with black, another silver with black, Annabeth's was gold and black, matching her hair color. Percy's was sea-green, black and red, just that the red was the outlines. Just when they were done viewing the outfits, a note appeared in front of Percy, he read it over and looked at the four hooded women who looked like they were having a conversation, because all four of them sighed.

"What?" asked Hades

"It seems that we must reveal ourselves, but who you see, you cannot do anything and the fates will protect those who are in this room and somewhere else." said the woman with the white and black robes. Now, everyone were waiting in anticipation on who they were. So the four women got up and took off their hoods.

In front of everyone was Khione, Hestia, Hera, and Artemis.

**Oh man, what will everyone's reaction be on the next chapter? I don't know, but it may be with a lot of threats, angry, surprised, and shocked people. I did this to, as it explained, tell more, but not enough of the story, also because I think it would be funny how people's faces will be, so this is where I actually sign out, so . . .**

Lates


	4. Chapter 4: The Lightning Thief

**A/N So, how do you guys like who I chose? Now, I thought about making a poll, but I needed these characters, so sorry. Aside from that, now we would see the threats, angry, surprised, and shocked people. Also, I don't want to keep doing the All rights go to Rick Riordan, because everybody already knows Rick Riordan already owns everything about Percy Jackson, so on to the story. Final thing: The future goddesses will have an F. in front of their names except for Khione.**

Third Person POV:

The kitchen was silent and no one could move, for everyone were comprehending that four goddesses, especially Hera, Hestia, and Artemis, were married to Percy. Then, after ten minutes of silence all hell broke loose: Someone screamed, "WHAT?!", the three past goddesses passed out, the demigods from 2014(And poor Leo liked Khione,Remember this was before Mark of Athena happened.)and from Ancient Greece were surprised as well,( Especially Orion, since now there is no way he will get with Artemis) Lupa and some gods were like Dionysus, Demeter, Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Poseidon,, and Athena were shocked and most were bombarding them with questions, Aphrodite was squealing with joy, jumping around, and just acting girlish, Ares didn't really care much because he knew there was going to be some action involved, but the best reactions were Zeus and Apollo, they had a look of rage and screamed:

"WHAT?! YOU DARE TAKE MY WIFE/SISTER/DAUGHTER FROM ME?!" Zeus and Apollo started shooting arrows and bolts at Percy, forgetting that his skin is impenetrable. Percy destroyed the first wave, but both gods kept firing, so Percy jumped to an area with more space, and stood there letting the blasts hit him, until he got bored and did something that made everyone make a mental note to _**NEVER **_mess with this new Percy. This black and red energy covered his hand like putting on a glove, it felt cold, deadly, menacing bringing your worst fears to life, but that wasn't the worst part, he was closing his hand slowly and with each time it went closer to becoming a fist, they saw and heard Zeus and Apollo scream with pain, until Percy stopped halfway, but both gods were still screaming. Percy stopped his power and both gods passed out from the pain. Nobody moved or even noticed the fact that Percy went back to his seat, they were still seeing Zeus and Apollo, knocked out from a simple gesture. It was quiet for a minute when Athena asked:

"H-How di-"

"Like what Annabeth said we are ancient beings, born before Chaos, we can destroy and create this universe to how it is, faster than you can blink, so that little thing I did with my hand is one of the many powers I have." Percy saw that they were still staring and added, "Look, I'm still the same Percy Jackson you all know and love, just with more power, but power never gets to my head, so don't worry about me getting power-hungry." Someone was about to say something, until Hera, Artemis, and Hestia woke up with a groan.

"Had the weirdest dream I was in assassins clothes and with a guy named Percy." said Artemis, while the other two agreed. When they could see clearly, they saw themselves around Percy and yelled at the same time; "What?!" Artemis because she is a maiden, Hera because she was married to Zeus, and Hestia because she is a maiden and no one even bothered to pay her any attention .

"Bu-ut I-I'm married to Zeus, how?" asked Hera

"Well, Percy just brought out the better side of me." said F. Hera, now with the(weak)drama over, everyone could clearly see that the goddesses before them, each one were definitely eighteen years old, even Annabeth, but Percy looked twenty-one, and they all generated a more balanced power, as if they found what they can truly posses.

"Wait, how can this be? Hestia and I are maiden goddesses." said Artemis, while Hestia was nodding her, although happiness can be seen in her eyes that someone noticed her _that _much.

"Well, that's what I thought too, I was a maiden goddesses, I couldn't fall for a man, but Percy, like Hera said, 'Brought out the better side of me.'" said F. Artemis, while F. Hestia nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what do you mean by _was _a maiden goddesses?" asked Athena(Yeah, she is asking most of the important questions, but remember she is the wisdom goddess, so she is going to be curious). Both maiden goddesses blushed, as did Annabeth, Hera, and Khione, and all five looked away from everyone, and Percy was blushing madly, as well, whilst everyone figured out what was meant when they blushed.

"Oh man, Zeus and Apollo are not going to like that." said Hermes. Percy was about say something until Aphrodite asked the _question_:

"How did it feel?" The five women blushed an even darker shade of red, which confirmed her and some *cough Ares Hercules cough* suspicions, while most did not want to know what goes on in the bedroom.

"Ok, no more of those questions from you, Aphrodite, we are not going to get into our personal life." said a furiously red Percy.

"But-"

"No, let's just get back to the book seeing as how we already ate all the food." That's when they all turned to where the feast was and saw empty plates, bowls, and bones. Then, everyone went back to the throne room with Poseidon and Hades carrying Zeus and Hermes and Ares carrying Apollo.

"Ok, who wants to read next?" asked Percy.

"I will." said Zӧe, she took the book and saw some people stare at her.

"What? I got caught up with the language, I'm not going to stay silent." The people that were staring now looked away and waited for her to read.

"**Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks Of Death."**

"What three old ladies?" asked Thalia, but Percy and Grover didn't say a word, because everyone will find out eventually and it will not be pretty.

"**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty/four-seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some sort of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas."**

"Ah, the Mist is a very powerful and mysterious force." said Hermes.

"**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was a psycho."**

"Not a word from any of you, I am not a psycho." Percy was eyeing each and every one of his friends, daring them to speak.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, water boy." said Thalia and got blasted with water.

"**It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost."**

"Oo, who wants to bet that it was Grover." said Hermes

"We all know that it was Grover, since he is horrible at lying, dad." said Travis while Grover had his head on his hands to hide his blush.

"**But Grover couldn't fool me."**

"See!"

"**When I mentioned the name Mrs. Dodds to him, he would hesitate, them claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

**Something was going on. Something **_**had **_**happened at the museum."**

"Noooo Percy, nothing had happened, just a typical field trip and a typical day of killing a Fury, you know, nothing out of the ordinary." said Conner sarcastically, while Rachel smacked him upside the head.

"**I didn't have much time to think about it during the day, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat."**

All the demigods shivered at this.

"**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year."**

"Brothers, why must you think that killing mortals is the answer to everything?" asked Hestia.

Everyone saw Poseidon put his head down in shame and promised to stop doing it, but when they turned to Zeus, he was still passed out and Apollo was passed out as well.

"How long will they be like that?" asked Demeter and all eyes turned to Percy.

"They'll be fine in an hour or so." Percy waved Zӧe to continue, which she had no trouble doing, but was going to get him for the gesture.

"**I started feeling cranky and irritated most of the time. My grades slipped from D's to F's. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class."**

A gasped filled the air and all heads turned to a shocked Athena.

"I did not know _anyone_ could be that horrible in school, how would you have been able to get a career without a diploma?"

"Well, I don't need one, since I said I could _create _anything, I really mean anything like money, food, clothing etc. All I have to do is think it and it appears, as easily as snapping my fingers." and to prove his point, Percy snapped his fingers and a small star appeared in his hand, then made it disappear.

"Was that an actual star?" asked Zӧe

"Yes, but lets continue reading."

"**Finally when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good."**

Annabeth and Athena snorted started laughing, while everyone else looked at them funny, Annabeth saw this and said, "Old sot means old drunk."

Now everyone busted out laughing and Hermes said, "Hey D, you're an old sot." This caused more laughter to erupt and a beat red wine god.

"**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick."**

"Wimp." Ares said and got a thrown a throwing knife.

"**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties."**

"I don't remember Paul being a poker player." said Nico

"This guy was before Paul, _Gabe_." growled Percy.

No one bothered to say anything else and went back to reading.

"**And yet . . . there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window. the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me."**

"Gee, thanks Percy." Grover said with sarcasm.

"Hey man, you didn't put a real good image on yourself, what did you want it to say? The strong and courageous Grover?" said Percy and it was true, though Grover doesn't like it, he didn't really show himself as a helpful hand in a fight.

"And besides, you are still my best friend, I'd always cover your back."

"What about us?" asked Thalia and Nico.

"You two are more like my little brother and sister." It's true though, they may be cousins, but to Percy they will always be his brother and sister in all, but blood. The gods can see that their kids can get along, so they will give it a shot.

"**I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well."**

"In my eyes, whatever you do Percy, I always will have faith that you will achieve more than thought possible." said Chiron

"Thank you, Chiron." Even as Percy said this pain could clearly be seen in his eyes, as if whatever he was, he wanted people to see the truth.

"**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-or-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him."**

"Wow, he is one of the few people that you listen to." said Chris.

"Who are the few people that he listens to?" asked Poseidon.

"Annabeth, Chiron, his mom, you, and I'm guessing the future goddesses." said Thalia.

"And the rest of us?" asked Athena.

"I don't really listen, unless it's something serious other than that, meh." said Percy.

"**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the** _**Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology **_**across my dorm room."**

"WHAT?! FIRST YOU DON'T READ A GOOD BOOK, NOW YOU THROW A BOOK ACROSS THE ROOM?!" screamed Athena(Anger issues over books?).

"Does it help that I have dyslexia, so words literally float off the page?" asked Percy with his arms raised. Athea slunked back in her throne.

"That better be the last time you mistreat a book."

"**Words started swimming off the page, circling my head, doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes or Polydeuces. And conjugating all those Latin verbs? Forget it."**

"Now I know the difference between the two." said Percy. While Poseidon had a look of worriness.

"How do you know, son?"

"It'll explain in the books." Poseidon did not like that.

"Wait, if Percy is the son of Lupa, doesn't that mean Latin is hard-wired to his brain?" asked Jason.

"Yes, but he's been attacked by a greek monster and barely knew anything about our world." said Lupa.

"Oh, ok."

"**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt."**

The demigods from 2014 shivered at the thought.

"**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. **_**I will only accept the best from you, Percy Jackson**_**."**

Chiron smiled at this.

"**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book."**

"Good, but my threat still stands." I don't really need to say who said this.

"**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried."**

"As long as I know you tried, my boy." Chiron said with a smile

"Thanks, Chiron." Percy said smiling, as well.

"**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretched across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. A voice that was definitely Grover's said ' . . . worried about Percy, sir.'**

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,"**

"Yeah, right Percy and Nico isn't goth." said Thalia and Nico yelled "Hey!"

"But he is our little goth remember that Thalia." Percy said.

"I am not goth, nor am I little." said Nico.

"But you will always be our little goth." said Thalia hugging a pouting Nico(Now before you get the wrong idea this, is not going to be a Thalico: Nico gay, Thalia hunter, nuff said.).

"**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult."**

"He has a good point." said Travis. "I'd like to see what they are saying about me, too."

"**I inched closer.**

' **. . . alone this summer,' Grover was saying. 'I mean, a Kindly One in the **_**school**_**! Now that we know for sure, and **_**they **_**know too-'**

'**We would only make matters worse by rushing him,' Mr. Brunner said. 'We need the boy to mature more'"**

"I think that day will never come." said F. Hestia, while Percy pouted.

"Why is that?" asked Poseidon.

"Wellll . . ." said F. Artemis while looking at Percy and saw his pouting. "Maybe later."

"'**But he may not have much time. The summer solstice deadline-'"**

"What will happen then?" asked Athena.

"No, spoilers." was all the original trio said.

"'**Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.'**

'**Sir, he **_**saw **_**her...'**

'**His imagination,' Mr. Brunner insisted. 'The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that.'**

'**Sir, I...I can't fail in my duties again.' Grover's voice was choked with emotion. 'You know what that would mean.'"**

Thalia smacked Grover in the head. "My choice Grover, my choice." Grover was about to say something until Jason asked:

"What last time?"

"It might explain in the book." was all Thalia said.

"'**You haven't failed, Grover.' Mr. Brunner said kindly. 'I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-'**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

**Mr. Brunner went silent."**

"Well, there goes his chances at being a master thief." Hermes said. "Maybe, I can teach you to be one."

"You will not turn my son into a thief, Hermes." growled Lupa and Hermes put out his hands in mock innocence.

"**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall."**

"Yes, Percy get rid of all evidence." said Hermes in a boss-like manner

"**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.'"**

"Why would you be out in centaur form, Chiron?" asked Athena.

"Well, I thought it was a monster and my senses haven't been right at that time." Chiron said.

"**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow **_**clop-clop-clop**_**, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. 'Nothing,' he murmured. 'My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice.'**

'**Mine neither,' Grover said. 'But I could've sworn...'**

'**Go back to your dorm,' Mr. Brunner told him. 'You've got a long day of exams tomorrow.'**

'**Don't remind me.''**

**The light's went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever."**

"Maybe there is hope for you yet, Percy." said Hermes while Lupa growled.

"**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

'**Hey,' he said, bleary-eyed. 'You going to be ready for this test?'**

**I didn't answer.**

'**You look awful,' He frowned. 'Is everything ok?'**

'**Just...tired.'**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed."**

"It won't work Pierre, satyrs can read emotions." said Dionysus.

"I'm surprised you're even listening, Dionysus." said Artemis.

"Well, if it is to change the future for the better, so be it."

"Maybe, you could start with losing weight." whispered Percy and the four goddesses and Annabeth put their hands on their mouths to suppress their laughter.

"**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger."**

"Percy, you're always in danger." said F. Hestia, while Percy rolled his eyes and Poseidon and Lupa had worried faces.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

'**Percy.' he said 'Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's...it's for the best.'"**

"You need to work on your tactfulness, Chiron." said Hera, while Chiron nodded.

"**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips."**

"**I mumbled, 'Ok, sir.' **

'**I mean...' Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. 'This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time.'"**

"You know he is going to take it the wrong way, Chiron." said Annabeth.

"**My eyes stung."**

"See?"

"I did not mean it like that, Percy. I'm sorry." Chiron said.

"I know you didn't Chiron and it's all right." Chiron smiled at Percy, who smiled back.

"**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the whole class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me that I was destined to get kicked out.**

'**Right,' I said, trembling." **

'**No, no,' Mr. Brunner said. 'Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say...you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-'**

'**Thanks,' I blurted. 'Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.'**

'**Percy-'**

**But I was already gone."**

"You know he was only trying to help." said Khione.

"I know, but it wasn't really the highlight of my day."

"**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcases.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a vacation trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were **_**rich**_ **juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies."**

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself a nobody, eh, son?" said Poseidon while Lupa smacked him in the head.

"Well, I wasn't really aware you were my father at that time."

"**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city."**

"Well, at least they are nice." said Piper.

"**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine descriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

'**Oh,' one of the guys said. 'That's cool.'**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed."**

"Nevermind."

"**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city."**

"You know, I think Grover has the capabilities of a full on stalker." said Travis, while everyone was laughing at Grovers red face.

"**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore**

**I said, 'Looking for Kindly Ones?'"**

"Thanks for nearly giving me a heart attack, Percy." Grover glared at him.

"To be honest, you weren't telling me anything." Grover just sighed.

"**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. 'Wha-what do you mean?'**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. 'How much did you hear?'**

'**Oh...not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?'**

**He winced. 'Look, Percy...I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers...'**

'**Grover-'**

'**And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and...'**

'**Grover, you're a really, really bad liar.' **

**His ears turned pink."**

"Hey, I said it in a good way, imagine if it was anyone else said it." Percy put his hands up in surrender and Grover just let it go.

"**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. 'Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.'**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes,"**

"I will change the script after we are done." Dionysus said under the glare from the other gods.

"**but I finally made out something like:**

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800) 009-0009**_

'**What's Half-'**

'**Don't say it aloud!,' he yelped. 'That's my, um...summer address.'**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

'**Okay,' I said glumly. 'So, like, if I want to visit your mansion.'" **

"Satyr, the Big House is not your 'mansion'" Dionysus sighed.

Grover couldn't say anything, but since he was the Lord of the Wild, maybe he can get one, but mixed with a natural setting.

"**He nodded. 'Or...or if you need me.'**

'**Why would I need you?'"**

"A little harsh, don't you think?" said Beckendorf.

"**It came out harsher than I meant it to."**

"At least he doesn't mean it." said Silena.

"**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. 'Look, Percy. the truth is. I-I kind of have to protect you.'**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten into fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me."**

All the girls awwwwwed at Percys will to protect his friends.

"Thanks, Perce." said Grover.

"Anytime, G-man."

"**And here he was acting like he was the one who was protecting **_**me**_**.**

'**Grover,' I said, 'What exactly are you protecting me from?'**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs." **

"Seriously, Percy, do you have all the horrible smells planted in her head?" asked Nico.

"Maybe." was all he got.

"**The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down right there. On our side of the highway there was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice."**

"I could really use some fruit right about now..." Demeter was imagining about all different types of agriculture.

"Hurry! Before she starts to talk about agriculture." yelled Hades which Zӧe happily did.

"**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandanas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses."**

It was silent for about five seconds until Annabeth, Khione, F. Artemis, F. Hestia, F. Hera, and Thalia yelled, "The Fates!" and turned to Percy and Grover.

"Why didn't you two tell us that you met the Fates?!" Annabeth yelled.

"It was too scary, I didn't want to relive it!" yelled Grover and all six girls turned to Percy.

"It didn't seem of importance at that time!" Percy yelled, with his hands in the air.

"It is important, what if it was _your _life string that they cut?!" Percy saw into Annabeth's eyes and saw tears forming, he went and hugged her, the others were more controlled about it since, well they haven't even known that they will fall in love with Percy, except for Thalia.

"Let's get back to the reading." said Percy while still holding Annabeth

"**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

**I looked at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

'**Grover?' I said. 'Hey, man-'**

'**Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?'**

'**Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?'"**

"Not the right time for jokes, boy." Hades said.

"'**Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all'**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath."**

As did most people, even though Percy was right there, and Annabeth held on tighter.

"'**We're getting on the bus,' he told me. 'Come on.'**

'**What?' I said. 'It's a thousand degrees in there.'**

'**Come on!' He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that **_**snip**_ **across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla."**

The tension seized and people started laughing.

"Only you, Percy." said Thalia holding her stomach.

"**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

'**Darn right!' yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. 'Everybody back on board!'**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

'**Grover?'**

'**Yeah?'**

'**What are you not telling me?'"**

"Everything." said the demigods

"**He dabbed his forehead with his shirtsleeve. 'Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?'**

'**You mean the three old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like...Mrs. Dodds, are they?'**

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.'"**

"Very much worse." said Hephaestus.

"Well, I'm way worse than them as you just saw with what I did to Zeus and Apollo." Everyone else, except for the future goddesses and Annabeth, shivered, remembering the little gesture.

"**He said, 'Just tell me what you saw.'**

'**The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn.'**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.'"**

"Very observant, even at a young age. Very resourceful." Athena said.

"**He said, 'You saw her snip the cord.'**

'**Yeah. So?' But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal."**

No one commented. The Fates may be powerful, but Percy radiated power like it was a normal day at the park.

"'**This is not happening,' Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. 'I didn't want it to be like last time.'"**

Thalia slapped Grover. "Again, my choice, Grover."

"I know, but I can't help it," Thalia gave him a sisterly hug.

"'**What last time?'**

'**Always sixth grade. They never get passed sixth grade.'"**

"Way to scare him more Grover," Conner said, while everyone else shook their heads.

"'**Grover,' I said, because he was really starting to scare me. 'What are you talking about?'**

'**Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me.'**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

'**Is this like a superstition or something?' I asked.**

**No answer.**

'**Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?'**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best in my coffin."**

"There, that book is done." Zӧe said.

"Let's do one more chapter, then off to bed." said Hera. Nobody disagreed.

"Who wants to read next?" asked Zӧe.

"I will." said Grover.

Zӧe gave Grover the book and he was about to read until there was a flash and there stood . . .

**A/N Ok, that's the end of another chapter. And I know what they are mostly saying is from other reading the books, but I'm trying to make them as unique as possible while, also going with the facts of what they would say and it's really hard. That's why I need your, the readers, help on coming up with unique lines. Also, last thing I am going to make a poll and this poll will be whether or not Gaea should be in the harem and some of you might think: No don't do it. But just decide in the harem, it's better than making a big deal about it. So, that's about it, I hope you have a great night and an awesome day and I will speak to you next chapter. This is EternalFear signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Lightning Thief

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating in a week, but school became evil to me and gave me three **_**freakin**_ **projects, but it didn't end there: there was a five paragraph essay, which was easy, a Macbeth project, practice lines for a scene in Macbeth and start the first part of my senior exit portfolio, so yeah. But that won't stop me from posting. Also, whenever you read "the five," those are Annabeth, Khione, F. Artemis, F. Hestia, and F. Hera.**

**I hate writing these, but:**

**I do not own PJO or HoO, there happy? **

Third Person POV:

There stood Zeus and Apollo, wide awake and eyes the size of saucers.

"Wh-what just happened?" asked Apollo. Everyone looked at Percy and saw his hand glowing.

"I was wondering why they wouldn't wake up, so I checked and saw that I used a little too much power, so I woke them up." Percy said casually, while everyone else just stared.

Percy saw this and clapped his hands together, "Who's going to read next?"

That got everyone out of their stupor and Nico raised his hand. Percy gave him the book and was about to read until Zeus yelled, "How could you take _my _wife from me and as an insult my sister and daughter?!" Zeus put more emphasis on the _my _part ,as if to clear it up.

"Well Zeus if you would have treated your wife with more love and affection instead of cheating on her she would still be with you and as for your sister and daughter, they chose to be with me, even if it took some time." That last part received a smack from said daughter and sister.

"No, no way that I would let my sister date, much less marry anyone, she is a maiden goddess." Apollo said.

"Apollo, as much as you don't like it, I don't care, I am older than you understand that." Apollo was at a loss for words that his future sister just called him off and slumped back. F. Artemis did not really want to make him sad, but he was already a pain in her timeline.

Everyone watched the whole thing with interest and Nico decided to intervene.

"Maybe I should start reading now."

"Go ahead I think this is all sorted out." said Percy

"Ok." Nico opened the book and read, "**Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants."**

"Alright I'm just going to say it," said Jason. "Are all of these titles going to sound this weird?"

"Knowing Seaweed Brain over here? Yes." Annabeth said through a chuckle while Percy pouted.

"**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal."**

"Thanks for keeping that promise, Percy." Grover gave Percy a glare.

Percy put his hands and said, "Hey, you were freaking me out. Saying stuff like I'm going to die." Grover dropped the glare.

"**I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering 'Why does this always happen?' and 'Why does it always have to be sixth grade.'"**

"He's right. If I were like him I'd ditch you, too. Those aren't exactly words of encouragement." said Clarisse, while the demigods and oracle from 2014 were looking at her strangely, but gave them a glare and they looked away.

"**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

'**East One-hundred-and-fourth and First,' I told the driver.**

**A word about my mother before you meet her."**

"One word? How about...AWESOME!" said Nico.

"AMAZING!" said Thalia.

"WISE!" said Annabeth.

"Beautiful." said Poseidon.

"BEST MOM EVER!" said Percy, while Lupa was blushing a dark shade of red but hid it in Poseidons chest.

"That's three words Seaweed Brain." said Annabeth.

"I don't care, my mom is the best and no one can replace her." Lupa had tears of joy and hugged her son.

"**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program."**

"I used that as a cover-up, because I wanted my son to have as much a normal life as possible." said Lupa. Most gave a sigh of relief that no mortals were hurt.

"But, what about the creative-writing program?" asked Athena, interested.

Lupa was red but said, "I did want to write a book, but never got the chance to go to college." Now, Athena was even more interested and maybe she could make her first roman friend.

"**Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad."**

Poseidon was smiling like an idiot, while the girls "awwww" them.

"Poseidon and Lupa still love each other." Aphrodite was squirming and squealing in her seat and said couple were blushing.

"What about your wife, Amphitrite?" asked Hera.

"We null that marriage in the future." F. Hera stated while getting nods of understanding.

"**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of a smile."**

"You visited your son? Even when the ancient laws state-" Zeus was cut off.

"Put a sock in it Zeus. If we visited our children at least once when something good happens in their lives, at least they know that we care, but do we? No. I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted nothing to do with us." stated Poseidon calmly, while the demigods were looking anywhere, besides their parents regretful stares.

"**My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She had no pictures."**

"I wanted to take a picture with her, so she remembers me, but someone said no." People were giving Zeus glares, while he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret."**

"Yes, even when one of them was a virgin goddess, it had to stay a secret." said Theseus

"Theseus, isn't there some _virgin goddess_ that you want to say your love to, hmmm?" asked Percy innocently, while mouthing the words _Athena_.

Theseus was red and glaring at Percy, while everyone else were curious. Theseus took a deep breath and went up to a beet red Athena and asked to be with her, but was surprised when she hugged him, pushed him playfully in the couch, and sat on him. Everyone minus a furious Zeus, bored Ares, and a cold-hearted Hercules were cheering for the new couple.

"**Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea."**

"Wow a lie, but also the truth. Nice choice in women uncle." Hermes gave Poseidon a thumbs up.

"**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid."**

"One of the biggest understatements ever." snorted Thalia while the future demigods, oracle, and wives of said uneasy "kid" agreed.

"**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts."**

Aphrodite was a weird shade of green, while others had a look of disgust, but Percy was trying hard not to explode remembering that past.

"**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along...well, when I came home is a good example.**

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet."**

"That is the worst home I have ever heard of." said Hestia and most nodded their heads in approval.

"**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, 'So, you're home.'"**

"That's it? Does he not care about you?" asked Demeter, not really caring about agriculture, for if this was to change the future, then it was time to listen.

"That _thing_ cares about no one but himself." Percy said in disgust and everyone else were furious at this _thing_.

"'**Where's my mom?'**

'**Working,' he said. 'You got any cash?'"**

"WHAT?! THAT _THING _WOULD ASK FOR MONEY?!" screamed the five, disgusted.

"Like I said, he cares about no one, but himself." said Percy through gritted teeth.

"**That was it. No** _**Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**_"

Almost everyone looked like they wanted to rip Gabe's head off, but the worst is yet to come.

"**Gabe has put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something."**

"Who would ever _think_ he's handsome?" Aphrodite said in disgust.

"**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our 'guy secret.' Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out."**

The five swiftly turned to Percy and looked at him with a look that said "Don't lie."

"Percy. Did. He. Hit. You?" asked F. Artemis through gritted teeth.

Percy sighed, "Yes, he hit me on more occasions than one, probably knocked me out two or three times."

There was stunned silence, until weapons were unsheathed: Poseidon had his Trident, Hades had his Helm of Darkness, Athena had her spear, Theseus his sword, both Artemis had their bows out, Nico had his stygian iron sword out, Annabeth had her Drakon-bone sword, Hermes had his caduceus in laser-mode, Clarisse had her new spear, Piper had Katropis, Frank his bow, Hazel her cavalry sword, Reyna her sword, Jason his coin in sword mode, Chiron his bow, Thalia, Zӧe, and Bianca their bows and so on.

"Enough!" Percy yelled with much power in his voice that everyone obeyed and put away their weapons. "Look, thanks for the concern, but deal with him later, let's just finish the story."

"'**I don't have any cash,' I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow."**

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else."**

"Thanks mom for being with him to protect me." Percy smiled at his mom, who smiled back.

"'**You took a taxi from the bus station,' he said. 'Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?'"**

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. 'Come on, Gabe,' he said. 'The kid just got here.'"**

"At least one person is nice." said Piper.

"**Am I **_**right**_**?' Gabe repeated**

**Eddie scowled into his pretzel bowl. The other two guys passed gas in harmony."**

"Nevermind."

"'**Fine.' I said. I dug a wad of bills out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose.'"**

"Once were done with him, he won't win a single thing." said Hermes darkly.

"'**Your report card came, brain boy!' he shouted after me. 'I wouldn't act so snooty!'"**

"And you're _sooooooo_ smart." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"**I slammed the door to my room, which really isn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe.s 'study.'"**

"Yeah right. That's like saying Ares can beat Athena in chess." said Hephaestus and everyone laughed while Ares was red with anger.

"**He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loves shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer."**

People wrinkled their nose in disgust

"**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home."**

Everyone laughed. "I love your sarcasm, man." Leo said.

"**Gabe's smell was almost as worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit ladie's shears snipping the yarn."**

"Wow. Then he must've really stunk if you thought about it that way." said Thalia.

"**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic- how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone-something-was looking for me right now, maybe pounding it's way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons."**

The tension started to rise.

"**Then I heard my mom's voice. 'Percy?'"**

There were breaths of relief.

"**She opened the door and my fears melted.**

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room."**

"Awwwwwww." said all the girls, but, as last time, _someone _had to ruin the moment.

"Huh? Look at that, the little boy needs his mommy when he gets scared of a monster." sneered Ares. "Do you want mommy to get you your bwanket?"

Percy was about to talk back, but Aphrodite beat him to it.

"That's it Ares, just because you're a heartless pig doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else. Grow a heart!"

"Yeah?! And what are you going to do about?!" Ares said getting mad.

"We're through Ares!" This shocked everyone, and I mean everyone because they did not expect that.

"What did you say?!"

"I said we're thro-," At this, Ares did something that no one thought he would ever do: He..._SLAPPED_...Aphrodite. Everyone were so shocked that they didn't notice something, or more like _someone_, leap onto Ares and had a weapon aimed at his throat and a slow, but dangerous growl protruding from the attackers throat.

"Don't you EVER do that again." Percy growled. "You understand me? Because if you do, I _WILL _make you fade. If I hear one more horrible thing coming out of your _mouth,_ I will not hesitate to shove this warglaive down your throat." This got them out of their shock and what was in front of them, was far beyond worse than when Percy did that hand gesture.

Percy was no longer in Assassins robes. He was in full armor, from head to toe(A/N Look at the cover image I put for the top part of the armor). Both feet had a set of three dragon claws in the front and one claw in the back, the armor itself looks plain , but with a mix of red and black, the chest had a type of symbol, but all that wasn't the scary part.

The scary part were the wings, a dark color of black that it sucks up all the light and color of the room, literally, 12 foot wing span of pure evil that search into your mind and literally shows your worst nightmare in front of you, as if Percy was becoming the monster you wish to never see, ever.

And the weapon? It looked the blade of riptide was ripped from the hilt and place in front of the C-shaped warglaive( think of it like this: -c, but I can't explain it any better than that) except the sharp edges of the combined weapon was red while everything else was black.

Ares could not move, for what everyone else were seeing was the back of their worst nightmares, the front was where the real horror happens. Those red, black, and sea-green eyes were a much darker color, but those eyes put images in your head so cruel, so dark that even one image will be enough to make you snap forever. All he could do was whimper at the monster in front of him.

Percy was satisfied with the whimper and went to check on Aphrodite. When he gently turned her towards him, he could see a very visible hand print on her right cheek, which did not help him control his killing intent on Ares, but he calmed down enough to heal the mark.

"Thank you." whispered Aphrodite.

Percy gave her a small smile and walked her over to Hephaestus, who gladly accepted her. He turned his armor back into assassins robes and sat back in his spot. He saw people were looking at Ares, still, and shut off all thoughts of their worst enemy. Everyone got out of their daze and the five punched him in the gut.

"What was that for?" Percy said casually.

"For not warning us, next time you do that, you're sleeping on the couch." said Annabeth.

"Ok, I'll give a little heads up next time." He rolled his eyes, but got punched again.

"Don't roll your eyes at us."

"Let's continue reading before they start beating me, please?"

"O-ok." said Nico, still a little shaken up.

"**Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few grey streaks mixed in her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say any unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe."**

"She's a goddess, I think she would be able to hold her temper." said Athena getting better, as everyone else.

"'**Oh, Percy.' She hugged me tight. 'I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!'**

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of 'free samples,' the way she always did when I came home."**

"I want her to be my mom." whined the Stolls, while people chuckled at their childishness.

"**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?"**

"Yeah Kelp-Head, is mommy's little boy doing all right?" teased Thalia.

"I'm doing fine thank you ever much." There were chuckles and eye rolls.

"**I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her."**

"Oh, my baby boy." Lupa said and gave her son a hug, while everyone else trying not to laugh.

"Moooom." Percy said, but gave his mom a hug either way.

"**From the other room, Gabe yelled, 'Hey, Sally-how about some bean dip, huh?'**

**I gritted my teeth."**

As did most in the room.

"**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe."**

"Well, I think your mom already found her millionaire." said Hades.

Everyone glanced at Poseidon and Lupa and saw Lupa on his lap, while cuddling closer together. The interaction received many smiles.

"**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad."**

"A little over dramatic, don't you think?" said Thalia, while getting nods.

"**Until the trip to the museum...**

'**What?' my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscious, trying to pull out the secrets. 'Did something scare you?'"**

"Oh, just a fury and the Fates." said Nico, while getting smacked in the head by his sister.

"'**No, Mom.'"**

"Don't lie to your mom, Percy." scolded both Heras.

"In my defence, I thought I was going crazy." Percy said hastily with his hands in the air.

"**I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought that would sound stupid."**

"Not if your mom already knew since a long time." said Jason.

"Are you calling me old, Jason?" asked Lupa a little too sweetly.

"N-no, Lady Lupa I'm saying that you're a goddess, so you already knew." Jason said scared for his life.

"It's ok, Jason. I understand." He let out a sigh of relief

"**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

'**I have a surprise for you,' she said. 'We're going to the beach.'**

**My eyes widened. 'Montauk?'"**

"Percy really loves Montauk. On the new Earth, he goes there times a week." said Khione, but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"New Earth? What do you mean new Earth?" asked Athena while everyone else were scared and curious about this.

"Nothing, it's just some other planet that looks like Earth." Annabeth sstated calmly and everyone relaxed.

"'**Three nights-same cabin.'**

'**When?'**

**She smiled. 'As soon as I get changed.'**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money."**

"Maybe if you don't spend it on your poker games, there would be money." growled Poseidon and Lupa grabbed his hand.

"**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, 'Beandip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?'"**

"I know a perfect place where you can place that bean dip you a-"

"Nico, don't you dare finish that sentence." scolded Bianca and Nico apologized even though he didn't sound sorry.

"**I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here."**

"Yes, please leave from that pig." said Demeter

"'**I was on my way, honey,' she told Gabe. 'We were just talking about the trip.'**

**Gabe's eyes got small. 'The trip? You mean you were serious about that'**

'**I knew it,' I muttered. 'He won't let us go.'"**

"He better let you go! Mother and son time is really important!" yelled Hera.

"'**Of course he will,' my mom said evenly. 'Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides,' she added, 'Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour Cream. The works.'"**

"Ah, sweet, sweet bribery. Like I said, nice choice in women uncle." said Hermes, giving Poseidon another thumbs up.

"**Gabe softened a bit. 'So this money for the trip...it comes out of your clothes budget, right?'"**

"Cover your ears!" said Percy and hit the deck.

Everyone, but Ares, covered their ears and followed Percy on the floor before Aphrodite yelled: "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T PUT A CLOTHES BUDGET ON CLOTHES! YOU VILE PIG WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL RIP YOUR FROM YOUR BODY AND(place dark and stomach churning threats here). After Aphrodite was done with her rant, Ares was unconscious and Hephaestus promised to make a cabinet with unlimited space, so Lupa can add whatever clothes she wants in there.

"I am going to take you shopping tomorrow afternoon, so be ready." Aphrodite said with no room for argument in her voice, while both Artemis sent her apologetic looks.

"'**Yes, honey,' my mother said.**

'**And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back.'**

'**We'll be very careful.'**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. 'Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip...And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game.'"**

"What?! He payed for your horrible poker game!" yelled Katie

"**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week."**

"Please tell me you did it, Prissy." Percy only shook his head.

"Ok. When we go give him a "visit" we should have some _fun _with him." Clarisse had a smile that made everyone uncomfortable.

"**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

**Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?"**

"I already know it was for me." said Percy, seeing how Grover was going to say something.

"'**I'm sorry,' I muttered. 'I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now.'"**

Everyone started laughing. "Did-I-tell-you-how-much-I-love-your-sarcasm?" Leo said between laughs.

"**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement."**

"He has a brain?" said a mocked shocked Athena and everyone laughed harder.

"**Yeah, whatever,' he decided.**

**He went back to his game."**

"Well, there's your answer, Lady Athena." said Nico

"'**Thank you, Percy,' my mom said. 'Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about...whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?'**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes-the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride-as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air."**

"I'm a wolf I can smell all types of fear." Lupa said.

"**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to go make Gabe his seven-layer dip."**

**An hour later we were ready to leave."**

"Good I don't know how much more of this pig I can take." said Artemis

"**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more importantly his '78 Camaro-for the whole weekend."**

"He cares more about a car?! What a perfect example of a disgusting male." said Zӧe.

"'**Not a scratch on this car, brain boy,' he warned me as I loaded the last bag. 'Not one little scratch.'"**

"Like he'd be the one driving." said Thalia while Nico snorted.

"**Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve."**

"Oh no! I think like Kelpy over here, the horror." said Thalia through fake crying.

"**But that didn't matter to Gabe. If an seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon."**

"How-?" started Hermes

"That's my sign." People were giving Percy confused looks. "That is my sign that is supposed to ward off evil. You see I created it because I wanted innocent people to be safe, so whenever you do that gesture it keeps all types of evil away from you, but only for the rest of the day and you can't use it more than one time a day, but only for emergencies."

"**Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was this little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,"**

Athena and Annabeth involuntarily shivered.

"Did he take you all there?" asked Aphrodite.

"Yes, but I always make him clean it before we go in." said Annabeth while the others nodded in agreement.

"**and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in."**

"I thought you loved the place." said Piper.

"**I loved the place."**

"Oh." An embarrassed blush appearing on her face.

"**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom has been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad."**

"Who knew Barnacle Beard can be romantic?" said Athena innocently.

"Hey! I can be very romantic, thank you very much." Poseidon said

Lupa gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes you're very romantic Poseidon."

"**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea."**

"One of the reasons why I love her." said Poseidon

"**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's window's, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had bought from work."**

"Why blue? You'd think he would eat green things being the son of Poseidon." said Silena

"**I guess I should explain the blue food."**

"Oh. Ok."

"**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This-along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than Mrs. Ugliano-was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me."**

"Rebellious streak? You don't have a rebellious streak. More like a rebellious life, attitude, and let's not forget my personal favorite a remphmm." Percy put a hand over F. Hestia's mouth.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

"Mphmnnmnnnmnmmmnmnm."

"**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop."**

"Maybe I could help you write down some of those books." said Athena, getting a smile from Lupa and shocked faces from the other gods.

"**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk-my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

'**He was kind, Percy,' she said. 'Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes.'"**

Everyone looked between Poseidon and Percy and saw that they looked like a splitting image of each other.

"**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. 'I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud.'"**

"By the looks of my son, I am proud of him." Poseidon said, while Percy was getting jealous looks by Orion, Theseus not so much, seeing as what Percy has become there is no need for jealousy.

"**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of every school for the sixth time in six years."**

"Those traits are what make up Percy-" Thalia said.

"And we wouldn't want it any other way." finished Nico.

Percy smiled at his little brother and sister.

"'**How old was I?' I asked. 'I mean...when he left?'**

**She watched the flames. 'He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin.'**

'**But...he knew me as a baby."**

"I saw you once, so yeah." said Poseidon. Zeus was grumbled about the Ancient Laws, but people ignored him.

'**No honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born.'**

**I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember...something about my father. A warm glow. A smile."**

Poseidon was remembering little Percy then he remembered Gabe and how he was going to deal with him.

"**I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me...**

**I felt angry at my father."**

Poseidon bowed his head in shame. "It's alright, dad. I don't feel that way anymore."

He gave his son a grateful smile, but he still felt ashamed.

"**Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe."**

He couldn't stop feeling ashamed, but a kiss on the lips by Lupa told him he was forgiven.

"'**Are you going to send me away again?' I asked her. 'To another boarding school?'**

**She pulled a marshmallow out of the fire.**

'**I don't know, honey.' Her voice was heavy. 'I think...I think we'll have to do something.'**

'**Because you don't want me around?'"**

Percy was slapped by Annabeth, both Artemis, both Heras, both Hestia's, Khione, Aphrodite, Thalia, Clarisse, Bianca, Zӧe, Katie, Rachel, Hazel, Calypso, Reyna, and Silena.

"Don't you ever say your mom doesn't want you around!" yelled Annabeth.

"**I regretted the words as soon as they were out."**

"At least you regret it," and got kissed in the cheek, where he got slapped, by the five

"**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. 'Oh, Percy, no. I-I **_**have**_ **to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away.'**

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said-that it was the best for me to leave Yancy.**

'**Because I'm not normal,' I said."**

"And we wouldn't want it any other way." said Grover

"'**You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far away. I thought you'd finally be safe.'**

'**Safe from what?'**

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me-all the weird scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I tried to forget. **

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head."**

"Why was a cyclops stalking Percy?" asked Theseus to Poseidon, but he only shrugged.

Tyson clapped his hands together so loud that it freaked out everyone. "That sounds like Tedd, but why would Tedd see Percy?" said Tyson, who had a confused thinking face.

"Okay, at least we know the cyclops name was Tedd, but why was he stalking Percy?" said Reyna but no one had an answer.

"**Before that-a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands."**

"Wow, just like Hercules." Jason said in awe, but someone else disagrees.

"Don't you dare compare me to that disgusting pig of a male." said Percy fiercely.

"You don't insult me you-," Hercules froze.

Percy was forming his warglaive and his armor threatened to appear again, so Hercules dropped it.

"**In every school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move."**

"That must be horrible."said Hestia. "Just wanting a place to fit in, but never really finding one." Her voice was sad, like she'd been in the same position, which she probably was.

"**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself to tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that."**

"You would actually risk you and your moms lives just for a vacation?" asked Chris.

"I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my mom because I had a feeling that something was going to go wrong." Percy said, remembering when his mom was taken by the Minotaur.

"'**I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could,' my mom said. 'They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just...I just can't stand to do it.'"**

"You really care about him, don't you?" asked Artemis

"Yes, more than you think." Lupa said through misty eyes.

Artemis nodded her head.

'**My father wanted me to go to a special school?'**

'**Not a school,' she said softly. 'A summer camp.'"**

"Camp Half-Blood!" yelled the demigods, Grover, and Rachel, besides Jason, Leo, and Piper.

"**My head was spinning. Why would my dad-who hadn't even stayed long enough to see me born-talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

'**I'm sorry, Percy,' she said, seeing the look in my eyes. 'But I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good.'**

'**For good? But if it's only a summer camp...'"**

"Not for some of us." said Annabeth. "Camp is the only safe place for us." The year-rounders agreed.

"**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

**That night I had a vivid dream."**

"I hate your dreams, they're the worst out of all of ours." groaned Annabeth and the ones that knew him followed.

"**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse"**

"Me." said Poseidon.

"**and a golden eagle,"**

"Me." said Zeus.

**were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf."**

"First storms, now dreaming of your sacred animals fighting? When will you both stop fighting?" chided Hestia, while both brothers put their heads down.

"**The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder."**

"Hades?" asked the gods in unison.

"Not me, I could care less if you both fought" said Hades.

"**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle swoop down, it's beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, **_**No!**_"

"Ha! I win!"yelled Zeus

"**I woke with a start.**

**Outside, it was really storming, the kind of storm that cracks down trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said 'Hurricane.'**

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten."**

"Yeah Uncle P., why would you forget?" said Hermes

"**Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand up on end."**

"Monster." was the only word that was said.

"**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

**My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't...he wasn't exactly Grover."**

"Then, what did I look like?" asked a confused Grover.

"'**Searching all night,' he gasped. 'What were you thinking?'"**

"Goat boy, when does Percy _ever_ think?" said Thalia innocently, while Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

"**My mother looked at me in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

'**Percy,' she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. 'What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?'**

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

'_**O Zeu kai alloi theoi!' **_**he yelled. 'It's right behind me! Didn't you **_**tell **_**her?'"**

"That's what she said, Grover." said Rachel, while Grover blushed.

"**I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have any pants on-and where his legs should be...where his legs should be..."**

"What? What were on my legs?" asked Grover checking his legs.

"**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: '**_**Percy**_**. Tell me **_**now**_**!'**

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, 'Get to the car. Both of you. **_**Go!'**_

**Grover ran for the Camaro-but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limped when he walked.**

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves."**

"Oh, ok. I thought I didn't wash my fur or something."

"That's the end of that chapter." said Nico.

"We'll continue tomorrow. It's getting dark. Hermes, take them to a room." said Zeus.

Hermes nodded his head and led everyone out of the throne room, while the gods teleported to their respected homes.

**A/N I would like to thank a guest about giving me the idea about Tyson knowing the cyclops, so thank you and I'm sorry in advance if it didn't come out the way you wanted it. Also, I got a review saying that I'm "copying a work not within the public domain." So, I want to point out that it's called "**_**Reading the Books**_" **for a reason, where heroes go back to the past to **_**read**_ **a persons thoughts and past. I don't see how that is "copying a work," even as I clearly said that Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**and **_**the Heroes of Olympus series. Also, last I checked I saw this book at my local library, not school, my **_**local **_**library. And the Percy Jackson series has been out for a long time now. I don't see how that's "previously published." Also, the reviewer: Inzult, I think was the persons username, if you clearly read the A/N's you would know that I wrote I will make a story on how Percy got these powers **_**and **_**that with Lupa being Sally, I wanted to make it stay a mystery or let you, the readers, think of a theory of why she did it.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lightning Thief

**A/N Please don't hate me for being late for another update but with focusing on school, I couldn't work on it much. Also, with the fact that I have two projects and that I've hit major writers block when making this one. but I'll try to focus on this with as much time as possible. Also, I know Percy was born in 1993 so pretend that the future people teleported to 1996, ok? Alright that's it let's get to the story. Again I'm sorry.**

**I do not own PJO or HoO nor do I own any Power Rangers logo or accessories**

It was a peaceful morning on Mount Olympus, the sun shining lazily, birds chirping, no fighting, no metal banging on metal, no muses playing their music, no-

"ZӦEEEEE!"

Nevermind.

The whole of Olympus was woken up by the roar of an angry Percy. The twelve Olympians, Hestia, Hades, Lupa, demigods, Grover, Rachel, F. Artemis, F. Hera, F. Hestia, Khione, and Annabeth teleported to the noise and what they saw made them all laugh right away.

Percy Jackson, the Percy Jackson, was hanging upside down by an oak tree, but that wasn't why they were laughing.

He was wearing power rangers pajama pants with a sleeveless white undershirt with different Power Rangers logos and Zӧe leaning against the tree, playing with her bow string with an innocent smile on her face.

"Zӧe, put me down!" he yelled.

"Why should I _boy_?" she asked mockingly.

"Because I don't want to die of embarrassment." And to prove his point, Thalia, Nico, and Hermes started taking blackmail pictures.

Zӧe had a thinking face. "Hmmmm. No. I like where you are. Think twice before you tell me what to do." She walked towards Artemis, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Can somebody cut me down? Please?"

But everyone were too busy laughing or taking pictures. F. Artemis decided to save Percy from death of humiliation and cut him down.

"You know you could have cut yourself down." she whispered while helping him up.

"I guess I forgot." She shook her head at him.

"Hey Perce never knew you loved Power Rangers." said Travis with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, I do. But if any of this comes out to anyone, but the people here ..." Percy brought out his right warglaive and let the threat hang. Nobody doubted the fact that Percy can and will hunt them down if this got to anyone, so they were surprised when he started laughing.

"What's so funny, punk?"

"The fact that you all thought that I would threaten you." Percy said. "Cmon, who do you think I am? Ares?" This brought out laughter, while Ares got red with each passing word.

"Now you listen here p-"

"Leave it alone, Ares. Learn to take a joke." Percy said. "Either way it's time for breakfast and I don't feel like fighting today."

With that everyone left to the throne room kitchen.

It was the same thing as dinner yesterday: no one were fighting or yelling, no threats. It was a peaceful breakfast of laughter, smiles, and enjoyment but it was time to read the books again. Everyone got to their same seats as last time.

Chris got the book and was about to read until there was a flash. When the flash died down there stood..._Sally Jackson_?

She looked around in confusion until her eyes were met with the eyes of the demigods, oracle, satyr, gods, and ancient beings. Her eyes went wide when she saw the Olympian gods and tightened her grip on the bundle that is a sleeping baby, more precisely, little Percy Jackson.

Everyone else were flabbergasted that Sally Jackson was right there. Poseidon was about to ask what she was doing here until a note appeared in front of him.

"What does the note say, brother?" said Hades

Poseidon cleared his throat.

"_Dear everyone,_

_We have brought Sally Jackson because we thought it would be better for her to hear her son's adventures to prepare her for what is to come. We understand that there are two of her which may cause problems but we assure you that nothing bad would happen._

_The Fates"_

"Well...this was unexpected." was the only thing that came out of Poseidon's mouth.

"Maybe you should take a seat Ms. Jackson. We will explain everything." said Hestia while leading the confused Sally to Poseidon.

When Sally saw herself she stopped dead in her tracks and said "Impossible."

Her future self walked right to her. "I'm afraid not. We are from the future to read books about our...son." Sally gave her a look and Lupa nodded meaning they already know who she truly is and broke her vow. She only sighed in relief and turned to Lupa but she heard her say "son" hesitantly as if he wasn't really her son.

Unaware to the both of them Percy heard it as well. Yes he was an ancient being. Yes it technically means they are not his parents, even if he was born from them. From the family tree he is their son but to everything else he is an ancient being with no parents. That still didn't stop Percy from walking up to his mother to give her a huge hug and smiles from the people around them.

"No matter what I am, I will always be your son, mom."

F. Lupa could do no more than get misty and crush her son in a bigger hug knowing that he loves her too much to care about what he is.

When they broke apart, F. Lupa walked back to Poseidon, who put an arm around her.

Percy contacted eyes with his past mom and gave her a hug careful not to hurt himself. "Hey mom."

Lupa stared at her future son, how different he looked. A platinum line was etched on his midnight black hair, his eyes had no pupils, iris, cornea, lens, nothing that an eye is supposed to have just swirls of red, black, and sea-green, but never mixing just swirling around each other. She couldn't believe that her son will become to what he is in front of her. Her son would not live a peaceful life that she wished for him to have.

Percy led his past mom to Poseidon, who put his arm around her protectively and touched baby Percy's cheek. He woke up from his nap only to see Poseidon and his mom and gave him a small laugh and back to sleep. Poseidon could do no more than smile like an idiot not because he has two women sitting next to him but his little pride and joy. The baby he loves too much, the little boy he would protect even if it meant his life.

Poseidon explained everything of what they read so far and of what Percy truly was. To say she was surprised would be an understatement,especially when she found out he already faced a fury and lived and saw the Fates but that only made her hold on to her baby tighter, and that Aphrodite was going to take her shopping, much to her dislike.

"Alright I'll start reading now." Chris said.

He opened the book and read, "**My Mother Teaches Me Bullfighting." **

Percy and Grover tensed remembering this is where the Minotaur took Percy's mom.

"You know how to bullfight?" asked Poseidon.

"In a way." was all F. Lupa said which confused many.

"**We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how mom my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas."**

"My kind of driving maybe you and I can have some fun later." Ares said and gave both Lupas a wink.

Both Lupa's were disgusted but changed to pride when they saw Percy have his warglaive at Ares neck.

Don't. Even. Dare." Ares gulped.

"Did you forget, Ares? We are wolves, we can see in the dark." said F. Lupa while Lupa nodded her head.

"Then, how come Percy couldn't see in the dark?' asked Theseus.

"Poseidon and I gave him a spell to hide his wolf side, so the other gods don't sense him."  
>"That explains it."<p>

"**Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the back seat and I wondered if I'd gone insane,"**

"Percy, how many times have we gone through this? You are insane." sighed Thalia.

"I am not insane." Percy defended.

"We see you talk to horses." said Nico.

"That's because I'm the son of Poseidon."

"No, we need to get you in a strait jacket." said Hazel.

"Not you too."

"**or if he was wearing some kind shag-carpet pants."**

"Pfft, shag-carpet pants." Connor said.

"**But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo-lanolin, like from wet wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal."**

"I don't smell like a wet barnyard animal." whined Grover

"Dude, you're half goat, no matter how many showers you take you will always smell like a wet barnyard animal." said Travis.

"**All I could think to say was, 'So, you and my mom...know each other?'"**

"You know how wrong that sounded?" laughed Nico and got a slap by both his sisters.

"Boys." said Artemis, Zӧe, Thalia, and Bianca and smiled at each other.

"**Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. 'Not exactly,' he said. 'I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you.'"**

"You know I truly believe that Grover will be the best stalker in the world." Hermes said while everyone laughed at Grover's red face.

"Please read before I die of embarrassment."

"'**Watching me?'**

'**Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend,' he added hastily. 'I **_**am**_ **your friend.'"**

"And always will be G-man." said Percy.

They fist-bumped and smiled.

"**Um...what **_**are**_ **you, exactly?'**

'**That doesn't matter right now.'**

'**It doesn't matter? From the waist down my best friend is a donkey-'"**

"He's not going to like that." said Dionysus.

"**Grover let out a sharp, throaty '**_**Blaa-ha-ha!'**_

**I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

'**Goat!' he cried. **

'**What?'**

'**I'm a **_**goat**_ **from the waist down.'"**

"You just said it didn't matter." said Jason while Chris snorted.

"'**You just said it didn't matter.'"**

"No Jason don't go to the Percy side." said Travis dramatically.

"The Percy side?" asked Jason

"Where you act like Percy." People just rolled their eyes.

"'_**Bla-ha-ha! **_**There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!'**

'**Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like Mr. Brunner's myths?'"**

"Is it really that hard to believe that we aren't myths?" said Apollo.

"It is when you're new to the whole thing and isn't explained about it well." said Annabeth referring to Percy.

"'**Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a **_**myth, **_**Percy?' Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?'**

'**So you **_**admit **_**there was a Mrs. Dodds!'"**

"Really, Percy? Out of anything you could have said. You say that." said Katie

"Hey in my defence I thought I was going crazy."

"'**Of course.'**

'**Then why-'**

'**The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract,' Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are.'**

'**Who I-wait a minute, what do you mean?'"**

Annabeth face palmed. "No wonder it took him a long time to get it through his head. You do horrible explanations Grover."

"Sorry, but I was nervous ok?" A blush appearing in his face.

"**The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail."**

The tension in the room rose.

"'**Percy,' my mom said. 'there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety.'**

'**Safety from what? Who's after me?'**

'**Oh, nobody much,' Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. 'Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions.'"**

"Grover!" almost everybody screamed.

"Sorry!" Chris snorted.

"'**Grover!'"**

"At least it's better than thinking like Aqua Boy." said Nico but got blasted by water.

"'**Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?'"**

"Yes, please." said Poseidon anxiously.

"**I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird.**

**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences."**

"I've been meaning to ask, what's the point of the signs?" asked Rachel.

"It's to let you know that you're close to the camp." said Annabeth.

"Oh. Ok."

"'**Where are we going?' I asked.**

'**The summer camp I told you about.' My mother's voice was tight: she was trying for my sake not to be scared. 'The place your father wanted to send you.'**

'**The place you didn't want me to go.'**

'**Please, dear,' my mother begged. 'This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger.'**

'**Because some old ladies cut yarn.'"**

"Yes Percy, the Fates are just some 'old ladies' not the beings that have your literal string of life that they just need to cut to kill you." said Hades sarcastically

"They don't control my fate anymore, I do."

"'**Those weren't old ladies,' Grover said. 'Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means-the fact they appeared in front of you. They only do that when you're about..when someone's about to die.'"**

"Way to scare him more Grover." said Thalia while Grover said sorry to Percy.

"'**Whoa. You said 'you.''**

'**No I didn't. I said 'someone.''**

'**You meant 'you.' As in **_**me**_**.'**

'**I meant **_**you**_**, like 'someone.' Not you, **_**you**_**.'"**

Chris turned to Grover and said, "The logic in that argument is confusing."

"'**Boys!' my mom said."**

"Thank you, at least someone has some sense in this." said F. Artemis while Percy pouted.

"**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid-a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm."**

The tension grew to the point where you can cut it with a knife

"'**What was that?' I asked.**

'**We're almost there,' my mother said, ignoring my question. 'Another mile. Please. Please. Please.'"**

"Please. Please. Please." Poseidon chanted. Both Lupa's got one of his hands.

"**I didn't know where **_**there**_ **was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive."**

As did most in the room.

"**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness-the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really **_**hadn't **_**been human. She'd meant to kill me."**

"No Percy she only wanted to see if you're feeling ok." Thalia said trying to ease the tension but it only worked for some since they gave a chuckle.

"**Then I thought about Mr. Brunner...and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose at the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling **_**boom!**_**, and our car exploded."**

"What!" yelled Poseidon.

"I'm right here Poseidon. I'm ok." soothed F. Lupa

"**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time."**

"How do you know how that feels?" asked Piper.

Percy only shrugged his shoulders.

"**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, 'Ow.'**

'**Percy!' my mom shouted**

'**I'm okay...'"**

"Yeah after being tossed in the air that's the first thing you say." said Grover sarcastically, since he was knocked out.

"**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**

**Lightning."**

Poseidon headed straight for Zeus but again all the gods were there stop him but barely because of the power he emanated. "Μπορείτε άνευ αξίας γαμημένο σκατό! Ορκίζομαι, αν γαμημένο βλάψει την οικογένειά μου, θα είστε σε πόλεμο με τη θάλασσα!"

The only thing that stopped him from attacking any farther was the sound of baby Percy crying and he immediately went to sooth the child, much to the relief of Zeus.

The others in the room were now wary of Poseidon that he would declare such a thing, but Percy is his only son it's only true that Poseidon would do something drastic against Zeus. Though that didn't stop many from being afraid of Poseidon and a jealous Orion and envious demigods that wish their parents cared that much for them. Theseus not so much since with brains he could understand what drastic measures a caring parent would go to save their only child.

"**That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. 'Grover!'**

**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die."**

"That's one of the strangest ways you could tell a friend you care for them." said Rachel.

"Not to me that means he cares about me no matter what or who I am." said Grover.

"That's the way I am, no matter what kind of person or being you are, as long as you have true intentions, I will fight for you. I will always fight by your side and die for you." That received many smiles from his friends and proud smiles from his past mom and dad and future mom.

"**Then he groaned 'Food,' and I knew there was hope."**

Everyone busted out laughing while Grover was a dark shade of red.

"This chapter is going to be the end of me." but it was muffled by the laughter.

"'**Percy,' my mother said, 'we have to...' Her voice faltered.**

**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-splattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering towards us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy. like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns."**

Theseus instantly knew who he was talking about, but it couldn't possibly him. Theseus was sure he killed the beast. Other people got tense again, anticipating who this monster is.

"**I swallowed hard. 'Who is-'**

'**Percy,' my mother said, deadly serious. 'Get out of the car.'**

**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.'"**

Poseidon gave Zeus a withering death glare until both Lupas calmed him

"'**Climb out of the passenger's side!' my mother told me. 'Percy-you have to run. Do you see that big tree?'"**

"Yay, I'm mentioned." said Thalia sarcastically.

"What do you mean you're mentioned?" asked Jason confused and worried.

"Nothing it'll probably be answered in some chapter." Thalia looked at Annabeth for confirmation, to which she nodded her head.

"'**What?'**

**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

'**That's the property line,' my mom said. 'Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door.'**

'**Mom, you're coming too.'"**

"Loyal till your last breath, are you Percy?' said F. Hestia

"Yep." Percy said with a pop at the "p" while both Lupas had pride in her eyes.

"**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

'**No!' I shouted. 'You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover.'"**

"Why couldn't you just cross though. You are a goddess." said the idiot sun god.

Artemis smacked up the head. "Idiot and expose that she is a goddess to Percy and father?"

"Sheesh lil sis' no need to hit me."

"I don't care and I'M OLDER!"

"Please continue before anything starts." said Zeus.

"'**Food!' Grover moaned, a little louder."**

"Grover, if you say Food one more time-" said Thalia

"**The man with the blanket on his head kept coming towards us, making his grunting, snorting noises."**

This raised Theseus' suspicion even more, but it didn't go unnoticed by Athena.

_You know who it is, don't you? _Athena mentally said.

_Maybe, but just to be sure we must get more information._ Athena nodded and cuddled up closer to Theseus, much to his liking.

"**As he got closer, I realized he** _**couldn't **_**be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands-huge meaty hands-were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head...was his head. And the points that looked like horns..."**

Now at this point Theseus was sure that it was the Minotaur and wondered how his father was going to take this. Everyone else, however, couldn't keep it in.

"THE MINOTAUR!" Almost everyone screamed.

"YOU FOUGHT THE MINOTAUR?!" yelled his friends, brother, sister, Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso.

Percy nodded his head sadly, remembering what is about to happen.

"WHAT!" Poseidon roared. Little Percy woke up from the screams and looked at Poseidon.

"Daddy?" Poseidon immediately got his son carefully from Lupa and held him tightly.

"I'm here, Percy daddy's here." Little Percy grabbed his fathers beard and tugged it. A cute baby laugh emanating from him.

All girls cooed at the laugh, while Aphrodite squealed. "He is such a cute little boy, can I hold him after Poseidon?" He only nodded while looking at his son.

"'**He doesn't want **_**us**_**,' my mother told me. 'He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line.'**

'**But...' **

'**We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please.'**

**I got mad, then-mad at my mother, at Grover the goat,"**

"Pfft, Grover the goat." said Nico

"**at that thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.'"**

"The Minotaur _is_ a bull, Percy. When will you learn?" said Annabeth.

"You're talking to a book you do know that. right?" said Percy.

"Nope you're right here and yet you still don't know."

"I do too know the Minotaur is a bull." Annabeth face palmed.

"After I told you."

Everyone watched the whole thing with amusement and some had popcorn until Chris began reading.

"**I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. 'We're going together. Come on, Mom.'**

'**I told you-'**

'**Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover.'"**

F. Lupa hugged her son with so much love and care that she could muster, proud to be blessed with Percy. Most smiled and let mother and son have their silent moment together. After they broke apart, F. Lupa gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, baby." she said

"I love you too, mom."

"**I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**

**Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass."**

"I'll make sure to cut the grass on the next break." Dionysus said.

"**Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of **_**Muscle Man **_**magazine-bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear-"**

It was silent for a while before everyone busted out laughing and some falling off their seats.

"**I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms-"**

"Who-knew-monsters-bought-underwear!" wheezed Hermes.

"**which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and it got thicker as it reached his shoulders."**

The laughter stopped and the tension increased to its previous status.

"**His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostril with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns-enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener."**

No one said a thing for the tension was too powerful.

"**I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real."**

"Oh, he's real all right." said Theseus

"**I blinked the rain out of my eyes. 'Thats-'**

'**Pasiphae's son,' my mother said. I wish I'd known how badly they wanted to kill you."**

Poseidon held onto both Lupas hard but carefully as Lupa tightened her grip on baby Percy carefully.

"'**But he's the Min-'**

'**Don't say his name,' she warned. 'Names have powers.'**

**The pine tree was still way too far away- a hundred yards uphill at least.**

**I glanced behind me again.**

**The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows-or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**

'**Food?' Grover moaned."**

"I wish I was awake." said Grover crestfallen but Thalia patted him on the back to reassure him. It helped a bit.

"'**Shhh,' I told him. 'Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?'**

'**His sight and hearing are terrible,' she said. 'He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough.'**

**As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

_**Not a scratch**_**, I remember Gabe saying.**

**Oops."**

The tension diffused momentarily and almost everyone laughed and cheered.

"'**Percy,' my mom said. 'When he sees us he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way-directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?'**

'**How do you know all this?'"**

"Goddess." was all that was said.

"**I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish keeping you near me.'"**

"There's nothing selfish about wanting your son near you." said F. Hera.

"'**Keeping me near you? But-' Another bellow of rage, and the bull man started tromping uphill.**

**He'd smelled us.**

**The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter."**

The tension was too great for Grover to comment.

"**The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us."**

Poseidon held on tighter to both Lupas and Lupa held her son tighter while people that liked Percy or are his friends held their breaths.

"**My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. 'Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said.'**

**I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right-it was our only chance."**

"Yes it is." said Athena.

"**I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat."**

Nothing could be said as the details of something horrible waiting to happen.

"**He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

**The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side."**

There were many breaths of relief and Poseidon relaxed a bit.

"**The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not towards me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass."**

The tension grew even stronger, if possible, as the worst was yet to come.

"**We'd reach the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it."**

"Why won't you stop being pessimistic." whispered Annabeth but Percy held her hand.

"I'll stop, I promise." Annabeth squeezed his hand

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"**The bull-man grunted, pawed the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

'**Run Percy!' she told me. 'I can't go any farther. Run!'**

**But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

'**Mom!'**

**She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: 'Go!'**

**Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply...gone."**

Poseidon broke down right there no longer able to hold in the tears. While everyone else were too paralyzed to do anything.

"B-But she's right there." said Nico but no one seemed to hear him.

"Finish it, please." said Percy which Chris happily did, wanting to end it soon.

"'**No!'**

**Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs-the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons."**

"Monster-killing Percy time." said Nico happily while Thalia rubbed her hands. The tension slowly decreasing.

"**The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

**I couldn't allow that."**

"Loyal till the end." said F. Hestia.

"**I stripped off my red rain jacket**

'**Hey!' I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. 'Hey, stupid! Ground beef!'"**

"Need some work on your insults Percy." Travis said. "How about some lesson?"

"No."

"But-"

"No, your future self already is giving me lessons."

"'**Raaaarrrr!' the monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fist.**

**I had an idea-"**

Percy's friends and wives groaned.

"Hey my ideas aren't that bad."

"Your plans are horrible. They're mostly you going and attacking the toughest opponent and almost getting yourself killed." said Annabeth, getting worried and pale faces from his parents.

"**a stupid idea,"**

"See? That's what I mean they're stupid."

"But they work."

"For you."

"**but better than no idea at all."**

"He does have a point there daughter." Percy gave her a thank you smile.

"Even if they are stupid." Athena finished.

"Hey!"

"**I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**

**But it didn't happen like that."**

"Of course." said Zӧe.

"**The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

**Time slowed down.**

**My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creatures head, using it as a springboard, turned in midair, and landing on his neck."**

"How did you-?"

"It was me." People stared at him confused.

"The ancient being me came out for a bit and slowed time down and gave me a boost of power to do that."

"Why couldn't we sense it then? Something like that was sure to be noticeable."

"My power is everywhere, so it would be pretty hard for you to track it to a specific location." Athena nodded in understanding while most were left confused.

"**How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out."**

"So that's what I felt hit me!" blurted out Thalia.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

Thalia figured out her mistake and said, "Nothing."

"But-" he was cut off.

"Jason let's just read the book, ok? I don't want to explain right now." The sound of her voice didn't make Jason push her farther.

"Ok."

"**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils."**

"Ok another description like that would make me barf." said Aphrodite, turning green.

Percy made a water bottle appear in front of Aphrodite to which she gratefully took.

"**The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing only had one gear: forward."**

"Good. It's better to know your enemy, to exploit their weakness." said Athena

"**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

'**Food!' Grover moaned."**

Thalia took a deep breath. "Just this once I'll contain it but just this once."

Grover sighed in relief.

"**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and raged filled me like high-octane."**

"The Minotaur made the biggest mistake of his life." shuddered Nico remembering Percy fight Hades after he bathed in the Styx.

"**I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might."**

"You can't seriously think-" Jason tried to say.

"Just read." was all Percy said.

"**The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-**_**snap!**_"

Everyone stared at the book in shock then Percy then the book.

"You-you actually-" started Jason.

"Yep"

"YOU'RE SO AWESOME, DUDE!" Leo screamed and gave Percy a high five.

"**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock."**

The demigods winced at that.

"**When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

**The monster charged."**

The tension started to rise in the room.

"**Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**

**The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate-not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

**The monster was gone."**

"Take that you monster!" yelled Thalia while everyone else cheered.

"**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief. I'd just seen my mother vanish."**

The room got dark instantly and all eyes turned to a murderous looking Percy until the five calmed him down.

"**I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help,"**

"Thanks, Percy." Grover said smiling sadly.

"Anytime, Grover." Percy said smiling back.

"**so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, towards the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover-I wasn't going to let him go."**

F. Lupa went to huig Percy, who was trying very hard not to obliterate anything, and said soothing words to him. He calmed down and returned the hug.

"**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's."**

"So, you see me as a princess Percy?" asked Annabeth, leaning towards him.

"No. I see all of you as my life that I can't live without." Percy said referring to his friends and family.

"**They both looked down at me, and the girl said, 'He's the one. He must be.'"**

"The _one_, Annabeth?" asked Connor curiously.

She threw him a warning look but was also blushing, while everyone else laughed.

"'**Silence, Annabeth,' the man said 'He's still conscious. Bring him inside.'"**

"Done. Who wants to read next?" said Chris.

"I will." said Silena.

He passed her the book and read, "**I Play Pinochle With A Horse."**

**A/N Ok, that's the end of this chapter. Don't search up what the greek writing means its intended purpose were meant to go to war with Zeus if Zeus hurts his family. Also, I don't want to keep Perseus silent but I got nothing to say for him, please give me some ideas. Hercules doesn't care much and only laughs at his stupidity, I have a surprise with Orion but it's later, Apollo and Zeus still hate Percy. And again I'm really sorry for updating late, but just please bare with me that I'm just one person trying to give you readers what you want. Also I need someone's help, preferably a girl that knows shopping, to do the shopping scene, so please PM me if you have an idea for the shopping scene. I accept all ideas, so don't be shy to give me your ideas and I'll definitely give credit to the people that gave me their ideas whether I chose yours or not. Thanks everybody for your time and patience and have an awesome day. This is EternalFear signing off.**


	7. Announcement

A/N I know you guys were expecting a story and I'm really sorry but I need your opinion. I plan on making a Five Night's at Freddy's fanfiction, BUT this will be a _What if?_ storyYou know how there were theories that a boy and a girl snuck into the closed down Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza Place, right? But both died, so I was thinking, "What if Foxy saved the kids before the other animatronics got to them and killed the man that brought the girl back into the restaurant and had a last stand against the other animatronics?" It's something different, but it does sound interesting in my opinion. So, please tell me what you think. I'm not asking that you leave a review. No I don't want you guys to feel like I'm using you because that's not true, I swear on the River Styx but I would like an opinion, at least one. I promise to finish the next chapter as fast as possible but Thanksgiving is tomorrow so you know what that means: food and more food and taking a long nap after all that food. Some of you may hate me right now and I understand if you remove me from your account, but thank you for reading this A/N and again I'm really sorry. This is EternalFear signing off.


End file.
